The Lost Memories
by Ayomi-chan
Summary: Taichi is about to lose the love of his life forever...will he able to collect her all memories in time and get her back before she vanishes?
1. Introduction

_**Introduction**_

Hi every one (^o^)/

This is my first time publishing a story, hope you like it…

First I don't own any of the characters in this story only my own characters, my main character is Mizumi Kudo…here is some information about her:

Mizumi Kudo is 17 years old girl, gets long brown hair, blue eyes and three dimples on her cheeks, they appear when she talks, smiles and laughs, she lives in Osaka with her parents and grandparents from her mother side, her mother gave birth to her when she was only 14 and her father was 16…she gets one uncle, her mother little brother his name is Ichiro…Mizumi is loved by her whole family

In Osaka she gets friends: Ryo, Mitsu, and the twin Aya and Maya…

Her favorite sport is ice skating and she is in the skating club and could win some competitions

She gets a dog (A Hokkaido dog) names Inuki…

She is 100% vegetarian and crazy about her body so she is always on diet

She met the chosen kids in their first trip to the digital world and became friend with them

She is Taichi's sweetheart, he is deeply in love with her…

She gets mysterious powers, and had been born with a sacred blood, her soul is sacred and she is protected by many guardians

**** You can find more information about Mizumi in other story I wrote, it is about her life but it isn't complete yet, if you want it you can ask me to publish it later (^_^)

While the story goes on, the characters may talk about old events that happened to Mizumi before, you can find all these events in the story I talked about above…this story is all about her life as I said…

Mizumi is a character I created by mixing many thing like the Sharingan which I took from Naruto and I don't own it of course (^^);;;;;

Ok I think this is it for now…hope you read it and enjoy then review…please let me know what you think of my story…your opinion is so important to me *(^o^)* bye bye


	2. Chapter One

**_The digital world,_**

**The all were sitting in the forest in front of a river, they took Mimi's advice in going in a camping trip in the digital world for one week…they had been here for almost two nights, everything was so quiet and they are having good time…the girls with their digimons were sitting around the fire while the guys with their digimon were fishing…after long time they finally came holding pale full of small fish, Mimi looked inside it then looked at them**

**Mimi: Are you kidding me…? These are small**

**Joe: These are what we could find**

**Mimi crossed her arms: If I was the one who is fishing I would catch the biggest one**

**Tai: Then be my gust **

**Mimi: No, I just polished my nails so I will stick with these poor little fishes of yours**

**They started to grill the fishes and eat them…just Mizumi started to eat her grandma's ramen because she is 100% vegetarian…after that the cleaned their place then washed their hands and the dishes in the river then sat around the fire talking**

**Davis: This is the perfect time to tell ghosts stories, what do you think Mizumi-chan?**

**Mizumi looked at him amazed: Me…?**

**Davis: Yes**

**Mimi: You are the perfect person to tell ghosts stories…you can see them every where**

**Mizumi trying to smile: But…but some of them…**

**Miyako: Come on Mizumi-san…we wanna hear…**

**Mizumi puts her finger on her chin trying to remember: Let me think**

**Davis: We want the scariest one…**

**Mizumi: Scariest one…**

**Davis: Yes…**

**Mizumi showed a face like she remembered something **

**Mizumi: The scariest ghost I ever saw was Sae Kurosawa…she was so scary…special her laugh…I was only eight back then when I went to that village…All Gods Village**

**She looked at them, they seemed interested now**

**Miyako: All Gods Village…?!**

**Mizumi: Hai-na**

**She was talking in her cute Osaka accent**

**Mizumi: Sure you know some of the story…the rituals and her and her twin's story**

**Kushiro: If you won't be mad, yes Gennai-san showed us**

**Mizumi smiled: No don't worry I'm not mad…it is ok…then you saw her **

**Mimi: She is so scary…we heard her laugh **

**Mimi tried to laugh like her but she couldn't **

**Mizumi giggled: Kawaii-ya**

**Mimi smiled: I can't do it**

**Mizumi: Well there is this moment…it was only for I think less than a minute but to me back then it was like it was forever…when we were searching about the key to get Su-chan out of the cage Tnami-san and me had spreaded…**

**Kushiro: Wait, this time Gennai skipped a lot, when the bubble stopped we saw you three are against Sae, we even didn't see how you found the key and get Su-san out of the cage**

**Mizumi: Yah I know Gennai skipped this part…it was the scariest moments in whole my life…I think he didn't want you to see what happened through this period of time…me either…I'm trying hard to forget it but it is impossible…anyway…after we left the room to search about the key…in the way…and while we are going up the stairs in one of the rooms…we saw a woman is falling down…she just kept falling down over and over…once she reached the ground we hear her bones are breaking then she disappeared and again the same scene is repeating but after I think five times, she just laid down there…we slowly went down to check about her…but…**

**She looked at the all, their eyes are trying to figure out what will happen**

**Mizumi: All of sudden she sat down, but her feet are up her head is down and wrapped by her broken arms, she was the ugliest thing I ever saw although that woman is so pretty, she stared at us in scary way…here while we tried to run we split…I went up and Tnami-san went to one of the rooms…I wanted to go down but I meet another woman ghost, she was scary too…her eyes wholes were empty but there were some the leftover of her eyes before they below them using that sharp full of nails masked…**

**Sora: Ow my god**

**Miyako: Did you really see that?**

**Mizumi smiled: Yah…**

**Davis: What happened next?**

**Mizumi: I ran from her and entered the first door in front of me and then closed it…the room as usual is so dark but I knew it isn't a room it was a very small store room with no window…after a while when I felt that she left I tried to open the door but no use, I heard someone had locked the door from the outer side…I tried to open it but no use…so I used my mobile lights to see…**

**Kari: What did you see…?**

**Mizumi: It was the scariest moment of my whole life…**

**Davis: Did you see Sae?**

**Mizumi shacked her head as no: I wish I saw her but…what I saw was…a lot of faces…real faces, suffering faces all over the walls…their eyes were bleeding and they were staring at me…the four walls were all covered with these faces with a lot of shouting, crying and suffering voices…I still can hear them…**

**Mimi slowly looked behind her and walked closer to Joe who was trying not to show how scared he is…Sora wrapped Matt's arm and could feel that the chill had crossed all his body…Kari holds T.K's shirt who felt better to find someone is sticking near him like that, Miyako looked around her then moved closer to Ken**

**Davis: You are…you are joking…right?**

**Mizumi: No, this is what I saw…you should be thankful because Gennai-san skipped this period of time…the ghosts we saw there are all had been suffered badly in their lives…**

**Tai: What happened next?**

**Mizumi: I dropped my cell phone the lights had gone, I kept frozen in my place for long time still hearing the voices but then I heard someone unlock the door and it is slowly opened**

**Davis: Was it Tnami-san?**

**Mizumi: No, when I get out no one was there…**

**Miyako: Ow my god…**

**Davis: Then…?**

**Mizumi smiling: What do you think…? I ran as fast as I could, I really didn't know where to go but I just kept running…I even forget to pick my cell phone…well what happened next is: while I was running I crashed into Tnami-san who could find the key in the ritual master room, we got Su-chan out…we saw Sae and followed her to the hellish corridor and meet a lot of blinds ghosts…we figured that because they are hitting our direction because the voice we made, so we walked quiet till we reached the sacrifice square…and…you know the rest…**

**Miyako: I have this question…how can you sleep after what you went through?**

**Mizumi smiling: Well…after what I saw in All Gods Village I only sleep with closed room and it should be completely dark**

**The all shocked**

**Sora: You are crazy**

**Mizumi: I can see them in my room all the time…talk to them and see what they want me to do for them, do it then they will leave you alone…**

**Kari: You, you talk to ghosts…?**

**Mizumi: Yes, they are everywhere…**

**Miyako: Everywhere…?**

**Mizumi smiling her dimples are so cute: Yes…**

**Miyako: You mean…**

**Mimi: Can you see any ghosts around us…?**

**Mizumi smiled she knows if she says yes they will freak out…in fact she is seeing a lot of ghosts who are sitting with them…and the one who is sitting between Mimi and Miyako is with no head**

**Mimi: That smile of yours…yes you can see ghosts around us**

**Mizumi: Calm down Mimi…there is no one around…**

**Mimi: Really?**

**Mizumi: Yes, yes**

**Joe: Guys, why don't we change the topic…we can talk about movies or…**

**Mimi: Your first kiss**

**The all looked at Mimi**

**Mimi: Yes…your first kiss and if it is ok with you guys your first time**

**Sora blushing: What are you saying Mimi-chan**

**Mimi: I'm serious**

**Tai: No way…change this stupid topic**

**Mimi: Just look at his face…I always wonder how Mizu-chii and you are on bed**

**Mizumi blushed and Tai showed an angry face**

**Davis: Ow yah…**

**Tai hits him on his head: Don't ever try to imagine us you idiot**

**The all started to laugh…**

**_Later, at night,_**

**Tai slowly opened his eyes…he sat on his sleeping bag…he looked around him the all were sleeping…he slowly stood up and walked to the girls side to check about them, he looked at his girlfriend who was sleeping between his sister and Sora…he smiled then slowly walked to her, he kneeled down slowly and kissed her head then walked to the river to drink some water, after drinking he sat down thinking about what Mizumi told them…**

**Mean while Mizumi slowly waked up, she sat on the her sleep bag she could swore that she felt about someone is kissing her forehead before a while…she looked at her friends the all were sleeping but she saw her boyfriend sleep bag is empty**

**Mizumi amazed: T-Taichi…?**

**She slowly stood up and walked to the river and found him sitting there…she went back and took her shale then walked to him and slowly placed it on his shoulder, when he felt about something is placing on his shoulders he turned and saw Mizumi is smiling**

**Mizumi: You may catch a cold if you stay like this**

**Tai: Don't worry**

**He holds her hand: Come **

**And made her sit next to him then raised his arm, she slowly moved closer he placed his arm on her shoulders and covered her well, she kissed him on his cheek he looked down at her**

**Mizumi: Kissing you back**

**Tai smiled: You felt about it**

**Mizumi: It waked me up**

**Tai: Gomen**

**Mizumi looked at the river: Don't say this, I love it**

**He kissed her head then placed his head on her head**

**Tai: I was thinking about the story you told us earlier**

**Mizumi: What about it?**

**Tai: I feel so bad…I don't know why…but…I wish I can do anything to erase these bad memories of yours**

**Mizumi: Don't feel bad about it…it something happened to me long time ago and I can live with it now…I'm really ok **

**Tai: Hontu?**

**Mizumi looked up at him he was looking down at her with worried eyes, she knows how much Taichi loves her, he is in deep so deep love with her**

**Mizumi: Hontu-ya **

**Tai smiled…he slowly lean toward her and kissed her on her lips, she kissed him back then they pulled back and he laid his forehead on hers**

**Tai: I love you so much**

**Mizumi: I love you too, I love you so much**

**They pulled back and kissed again **

**Renazi or what they called her Renamon was watching them then she disappeared to give them some space…**

**_The next day morning,_**

**The all wake up and after washing and eating they sat in front of the river playing and having good time, Mizumi was sitting on small balloon chair reading a novel, it was so big and full of small words, Taichi once tried to read it, when he reached the second line of the first page he closed it and said I will continue tomorrow and he never did…while she was reading she felt about strange aura is coming closer to them but then it disappeared…she sat straight looking around her suddenly the ground under them started to shack hard…everything started to fall down they started to fall down**

**Tai: Come out from the water…quickly**

**Davis, Miyako, Mimi, T.K, Kushiro and Kari who were in the river came out quickly, Mizumi stood up but the ground was shacking so hard, she was about to fall down when Renazi could catch her**

**Renazi: You are ok, Mizumi-sama?**

**Mizumi: Yes…but Renazi can you feel it? This strange aura…?**

**Renazi: Yes…but it isn't clear I can't tell from which direction it is coming…**

**Mizumi: Me too…**

**Tai and Matt asked the all to come and hold into big tree…the all slowly and with the help of their digimons came and hold into the big tree and into each other…Mizumi looked at Renazi **

**Mizumi: Can you see what is going on?**

**Renazi: Hai**

**Renazi quickly disappeared, Mizumi then felt about someone is wrapping her from the back she turned and saw Tai**

**Tai: You are ok Mizu?**

**Mizumi: Yes…**

**Miyako shouting: What is going on here…?**

**Davis: Is it an earthquake?**

**Mizumi puts her hand on Tai's hand he looked down at her she was looking up at him smiling, it was very beautiful and warm smile**

**Mizumi: No matter what happen be sure you are the love of my life**

**Tai: What are you saying?**

**Mizumi just smiled then looked away Tai was amazed but he kissed her head**

**Tai: I love you too**

**The two were whispering so that no one can hear them**

**After short time everything stopped and became quiet…they slowly let go and looked around them Renazi appeared behind Mizumi**

**Renazi: I couldn't find anything…**

**Before Mizumi replay on her she felt about that strange aura but it is closer now and more dangerous…she looked around her nervous because what she is feeling now is so scary**

**Renazi: Mizumi-sama…?!**

**Mizumi looked at her, she was using the Sharingan then she looked around her**

**Mizumi: Be careful…something is_**

**Before she complete her words and without noticing her she is now standing in front of Ken raising her right hand up and suddenly something hits on her, the all shocked and couldn't see because of the rays that appeared…**

**Tai: MIZU…**

**Renazi: MIZUMI-SAMA**


	3. Chapter Two

**Everything happened so quickly, she moved from her place to protect Ken from something coming toward him then it hits on her and a lot of very bright rays appeared…**

**After little while the rays disappeared and they slowly could see, Ken was sitting on the ground very shocked and Mizumi was standing in front of him, her hand still up but some smoke is coming from her whole right hand, arm and shoulder and she was breathing fast now with her right eye closed…**

**Tai worried: M-Mizu…?**

**Mizumi turned and looked at Ken still with her right eye is closed**

**Mizumi: Are you ok, Ken?**

**Ken was shocked he saw how that thing hits on her…**

**Ken came back to his sense and slowly shacked his head as yes, she hardly smiled**

**Mizumi: Yu…Yukata...ah…**

**She hardly said that and then her left Sharingan eye closed she was about to fall down but Tai could catch her before she reaches the ground**

**Tai: Mizu, Mizu…**

**Renazi came closer and after her the rest of the team**

**Tai slowly lend down still wrapping her, he started to hit her face slowly**

**Tai: Mizumi can you hear me? Come on Mizu say something…**

**He started to hit again…Sora sat next to her**

**Sora: Mizu…Mizu…**

**Joe saw her right hand, arm and shoulder and saw that they had been burned **

**Joe: Ow my god…her right arm…**

**The all looked at her right arm and shocked**

**Mimi: Is it burned…?**

**Tai opened his eyes shocked her whole arm is red and it is bleeding he felt about his heart is shattering he knows this is so painful he looked at her**

**Tai: Mizu…come on open your eyes…**

**Joe quickly ran to his bag to get the first aid bag, Renazi sat next to her**

**Renazi: This is strange**

**Tai looked at her, he was still shocked: What is it Renamon?**

**Renazi: For a second I thought her heart stopped beating but now I can feel it beating so normally but…Mizumi-sama's aura…it is different now…so different **

**Mimi with tears in her eyes: You mean…Mizu-chii is ok…?**

**Renazi isn't sure shacked her head as yes**

**Renazi: Something isn't right…**

**Joe quickly came; he sat and asked Tai to lay her down and opened the first aid box then started to cure her arm…**

**Renazi: Why her healing ability isn't healing her arm…?**

**The all looked at Renazi, she seemed so shocked and confused**

**Joe: Maybe because she isn't awake or…**

**Before he complete her hand, arm and shoulder started to be healed…and slowly it turned back normal…**

**Mimi happily: Talking about it…see she is ok now**

**Tai slowly started to hit her cheek again: Mizu…Mizu can you hear me…Mizu…**

**Sora holds her hand: Mizu-chan…**

**Slowly they saw her eyes are opening **

**Tai: Mizu…can you hear me…?**

**She slowly sat looking down trying to breath**

**Joe: Give her some space…let her breath**

**They walked back a little just Tai who was sitting next to her she coughed a little then stopped**

**Tai: How do you feel now, Mizu…?**

**Mizumi still looking down: M-Mizu…?**

**Renazi start to feel about a completely different aura than Mizumi's aura**

**Sora came closer: Are you ok Mizu? How do you feel?**

**Mizumi: Mizu…**

**Tai: You are ok?**

**Mimi: Mizu-chii….?**

**Mizumi in low tone: Mizu…**

**Tai: What is it Mizu?**

**Mizumi: Mizu…Mizu janai…**

**The all were confused, she slowly raised her head **

**Mizumi: Sakura…my name is Sakura**

**The all opened their eyes shocked when they saw her eyes, they aren't blue anymore or the Sharingan, they are brown now…dark brown**

**Mizumi: Stop calling me Mizu**

**She said that in sweet polite voice **

**Tai: Mizu, what happened to your eyes…?**

**Mizumi: I told you my name is Sakura…and…who are you?**

**They shocked more**

**Mimi: Stop joking Mizu-chii, you are really scaring us**

**Mizumi stood up: I'm not joking…who are you…and…**

**She was looking amazed at them: What with these strange cloths…?**

**She looked down at herself then shocked more, She was wearing half gray jeans and long pink shirt with tight lower side up her knees, her shoulders are shown and the tank top yellow shirt is showing, she was wearing long locket on a crown and a lot of silver and colored bracelets and pink high heels with robes around her legs…**

**Mizumi: Ow my god, what am I wearing…? This is horrible…ow my god my legs are showing…what I'm gonna do if Outu-sama sees me like this…? **

**They were shocked for many reasons: dark brown eyes, she is saying her name is Sakura, saying that the cloths they are wearing are strange and the most important thing that she isn't talking in Osaka accent she is now talking in an ancient Japanese accent they didn't get some of the words**

Mizumi: And what with these shoes…ow my god even the Kimaioki prostitutes don't wear like this…ow my shoulders are showing…ow my god…

She looked at them with teary eyes

Mizumi: What did you do to me?

The all had a lot of question marks around them

Mizumi started to cry: Why…? What did I do to you to hurt me like this…?

Matt trying to clear things: Mizu calm down, come have a seat and let's talk

He wanted to holds her hand but she pushed them away

Mizumi: No don't touch me…ow my lord

She puts her hands on her face then sat on her knees crying

Mizumi: I can't get married anymore

Tai raised one eyebrow very confused and lost: What?!!!!

Mizumi looked at them crying: Only god knows what you all did to me…I'm not pure anymore I'm not clean…I won't get married anymore…ow my god…I brought shame to whole my family

Sora: Mizumi you need to have some rest…you seemed tired

Mizumi crying hard: I can't have some rest…I can't…tonight is…tonight is…

She hides her face into her hands and started to cry hard and load

Renazi: If she keeps crying like that she is gonna hurt her throat

They nodded because they know that Mizumi lost one of her audio cords and that was the reason why her voice is so low and she can't shout or talk loudly or cry like that if she does her throat will start bleeding

Kari slowly sat next to her putting her hand on her shoulder: Please Mi_ I mean Sakura-san you need to calm down…believe me no one hurts you

Mizumi looked at her crying: How can I know that…? How can I be sure I'm still pure and clean…?

Davis: What do you mean clean and pure…?

Mizumi looked at him: How dare you talk about this so laud like that…you really have no shame

Davis confused: Huh…?

Sora sat next to her and whispered something into her ear then pulled back Mizumi stopped crying and looked at her

Sora: So, can you feel anything?

Mizumi kept silent with blush crossed her face then she looked at Sora

Sora smiling: So…?

Mizumi looked down and shacked her head as no

Sora: See…you are still clean

Mizumi smiled while still looking down and blushing, and then she looked at them again

Mizumi: Then tell me why I'm wearing this…? Where is my kimono?

Sora: Well…

Mizumi stood up: Ow my god the sun will set soon, I need to go but…ow but…

She looked at Sora again: Are you sure no one of these men hurt me?

Sora trying to smile she knows that Taichi did it before couple weeks

Sora: Yah…

Mizumi smiling: Yukata~

Tai looked at Renazi: What is going on to her Renamon? Any ideas

Renazi: I'm trying to put pieces together

Mizumi: I will sneak into the mansion without they notice then wear a kimono and like that I will be saved…but still I really don't know how I end up in this forest with freaky people like you

Mimi: Freaky…? You are the one who is freaking us all…

Mizumi: What ever…

She bow politely: I will take my leave now

She stood straight and started to walk back

Tai opened his eyes like he just realized what is going on: W-wait…

He walked to her then holds her hand

Tai: Where do you think you are going?

She pushed his hand slowly: Please don't touch me…a gentle man like you should know how to treat a lady

Tai: What…?

Mizumi: First rule, when talking to a lady you shouldn't shout or talk loud…and since you don't know her you shouldn't ever touch her

Tai opened his eyes shocked: What…?

Mizumi: Rule two_

Tai gets angry he puts his hand on her both shoulders: Stop it, snap out of it Mizu…

Mizumi trying to free herself the rest of the team came closer

Mizumi: Let me go, how dare you lay your hands on me…you Hentai

Tai: Stop this right now, this isn't funny

Matt: Tai you should stop it you are scaring her

Tai looked at Matt upset: I'm scaring her…?! For god sake Matt can't you see how she is acting?

Mizumi finally freed herself from her

Mizumi: How can you do this to someone you even don't know…Hentai

Tai looked at her so angry his eyes are scary now she gets scared and walked back for two steps

Tai: STOP SAYING I DON'T KNOW YOU

Mizumi gets scared: Huh…?

Tai: I'm your boyfriend, AHO

Mizumi shocked: What?

Tai came closer Matt holds him

Matt: Tai you should calm down

Tai: Your name isn't Sakura, your name is Mizumi, Kudu Mizumi you are from Osaka not from any freaking village…do you understand?

Mizumi opened her eyes very shocked: Nandato?

Tai was standing in front of her: Yes, I'm Kamiya Taichi, your boyfriend and these are our friends…we had been in the digital world together…

She started to shack her head as no

Tai: Yes…try to remember Mizu…come on

Mizumi looked down, Renazi noticed something but before she says anything Mizumi raised her head looking at them with confidant looks

Mizumi: Gomensai…

Tai amazed: What…?

Mizumi: I'm not that girl you are talking about

Tai shocked: What…?

Mizumi: I'm sure of myself, I have memories of my childhood and my village and I don't have any memories of that girl you are talking about….maybe you confused me with someone else

Tai: No, I can't confused Mizu with any other girl, I know her like how I know myself

He looked at Mimi

Tai: Mimi-chan do you have a mirror?

Mimi: Yes

She quickly took out small mirror from her pocket and gave it to Tai, he opened it and puts it in front of her

Tai: See, this isn't you

Mizumi took the mirror from him and looked at herself the all were waiting for her reaction, she looked at them with cold eyes

Mizumi: You are crazy, of course this is me

The all shocked

Mizumi: Yes, I'm seeing Sakura not that Mizu or Mizumi girl you are talking about

Tai: No, this is wrong, something isn't right here

Mizumi: I don't care…and now please excuse me I have to go back, I need to be prepared for tonight

Tai: Tonight…?

Mizumi: Yes, tonight is my wedding

The all opened their eyes shocked

The all: WHAT…?

Mizumi started to walk: Sayonara

Tai: Wedding…?

He looked at her: You are getting married tonight?

Mizumi kept walking without answering Tai gets angry and ran to her then holds her hand stopping her, she pulled her hand

Mizumi: What is the wrong with you Hentai-san?

Tai: Stop calling me that…

Mizumi: No you are, step out of my way I lost precious time because of you

Tai: Who is that guy you are getting married to…?

Mizumi: That is not your business

Tai angry: Yes it is

Joe holds Tai's arm: Calm down Taichi, this girl isn't Mizumi

Mizumi: Yes please tell him that

Tai: She is Mizu Joe

Joe: She is from the outside but it seems that_

Renazi: A soul exchange

They looked at her shocked and amazed


	4. Chapter Three

Kushiro: Soul exchange…?

Renazi: Yes…

She looked at Ken who was still in his shock and Miyako was sitting next to him

Renazi: Ken-san

Ken looked at her

Renazi: Did you see the thing that hits Mizumi-sama

Ken nodded

Renazi: Has huge black wings? Wearing black cloths and black mask only his red eyes are shown?

Ken: Yes

Renazi: Holding stick on its top a half moon shape?

Ken: Yes…it was the scariest thing I ever saw…Mizu-san stood in front of him, it was only for moments but it was the longest moments in my whole life…I saw a lot of crimson rays but I saw black rays are wrapping them then wrapping Mizu-san

Renazi: I knew it…

Kushiro: What is it?

Renazi: That is the soul eater

The all shocked

Renazi: The strange aura Mizumi-sama felt before he appears then her new aura after the attack, it all makes sense now…the soul eater came to hunt Ken-san's soul since it used to carry the dark seeds, you see the seeds give him a lot of power…but Mizumi-sama soul is like a poison to him so it shocked him when she appeared in front of him as I said her soul can kill him, he didn't eat her soul he just exchange it with one of the souls he hunted recently

The all were shocked

Kushiro: You mean, that girl, Sakura is already dead…?

Renazi: Yes…maybe two to three hours…if you searched around here you will find her body

Kushiro: But, this is the digital world no human lives here

Renazi: No, it seems that this forest is in the middle space between the digital world and real world

Matt: Now you are saying that Mizu is Mizu from outside but from inside…

Renazi: Yes…Mizumi-sama's body is like a host of lost soul named Sakura; I bet Sakura herself doesn't know that she is already dead

Miyako: Why didn't the soul eater eat her soul?

Renazi: I think the cause of her death isn't the soul eater…maybe she fall or drawn…when the soul eater felt about Mizumi-sama's crimson chakra he knew that he will be dead once he touches her soul but he can't stop the attack, and Sakura soul was wandering around he used her soul and exchange it with Mizumi-sama soul

Miyako: But you said he can't touch Mizu soul

Renazi: He didn't touch it, he just used Sakura soul to get Mizumi-sama soul out of his way and this is when that can happen to worlds like these

The all were speechless when Tai break the silence

Tai: What should we do now? How can we get Mizu back?

Renazi: We first should know how to find her soul…then we will figure out something, till this happen we should keep Mizumi-sama body safe

Kari: Talking about her body, she disappeared

The all shocked and looked around them but Mizumi or Sakura had disappeared

Joe: Where did she go?

Kushiro: Probably to her village

Tai: Shimata…

He was about to run when Matt stopped him

Matt: Where do you think you are going?

Tai: I have to find Mizu, I mean…that girl who took Mizu's body

Matt: You don't know where the village is

Tai: I don't care I will search about that damn village…

Joe came closer: We need to clear our heads before we do anything…we may lose time in running here and there without knowing the directions

Tai upset: The sun is about to set…didn't you hear her…her wedding is tonight…Mizu is gonna get married tonight unless we do something

Joe: I know that

Tai: Then I have to hurry

Joe: Even if you find her, how can you make her believe that she isn't Sakura and her real identity is Mizumi Kudo?

Tai: I don't care about this now, I should find her first…we are losing time by standing like this and talk

Sora opened her eyes like she had an idea: I know how we make her know that…as you know Mizu has three birth marks on her body maybe if we showed her she will realize that this body doesn't belong to her

Matt: I don't think this is gonna work, Taichi made her see herself in the mirror but she said it is Sakura not Mizu…

Sora disappointed: Ow…

Tai: I will try that too…

He looked at Renazi

Tai: Can you tell from which direction she went from her aura…?

Renazi winked amazed he is talking like Mizumi now

Tai: Look I'm not ordering you around and I won't take Mizu place here so don't worry, all what I want is to get her back, Mizumi is my girl and I won't let any other guy to lie a finger on her

Renazi saw his eyes they were so brave and detriment to get Mizumi back

Renazi: Hai…I will try to find her aura,

She disappeared

Kushiro: Hey guys I think we have little problem…when we ran after Mizu I mean Sakura…we entered the middle space field and that transfers our digimons back to the digital world

Mimi looked around her: Ow yes, Palamon isn't here

Sora: We were busy and didn't notice that

Kushiro: I talked to them they said they are ok and ready if we need anything

Tai: Now what…?

Joe: We sit and wait for Renamon

Tai: That may take long time…

Joe smiling: This is Renamon we are talking about…

_**Meanwhile, Renazi,**_

Renazi was going after that girl's aura…finally she stopped on big tree branch and looked at the village in front of her, she was shocked

Renazi: No way…it can't be this village…

She appeared five diamonds

Renazi: Go find Mizumi-sama body and inform me at once

The five diamonds disappeared, Renazi was so worried, she never went to this place but she heard a lot about it from Mizumi and from where she used to live before meeting Mizumi…

Renazi: This place…it is surrounding with killing aura…I can't let Taichi-san and the others to come here this is gonna be dangerous…

Then one of the diamonds appeared and showed her Mizumi who was sitting in front of a mirror wearing big beautiful white kimono and three girls were around her making her hair and putting some make-up for her…

Renazi worried: I should hurry up…the only thing I can do now is to kidnap her…

She shacked her head as no: No…if I do that then the villagers will come after her and I will put the rest of the kids into danger…come on Renazi think…what will Mizumi-sama do in a situation like this…? Come on…?

She closed her eyes trying to think

"_I will solve this by myself even if they see me selfish, I can handle hearing them calling me selfish but I will never be able to handle it when I see one of them is getting hurt special him"_

Renazi opened her eyes: Mizumi-sama…

She looked at the village again: Selfishness is ok in this kind of situation…yes…

Then she disappeared…

_**Three hours later,**_

Tai hits his knees with his hands then stood up angry: Three hours had passed and Renazi didn't show up yet

Matt: Yah I start to get worried too…this isn't like her at all to take this long time…

Sora: Hope she is ok…

Miyako: What should we do now…?

Davis stood up: Let's go find that village…sure it is nearby…

Joe stood up: No let's wait for little while…what if Renamon came back and didn't find us

Matt: Yah this is gonna be a problem too

Tai: Then you stay here and I will go find that damn village

Joe: But Taichi_

Tai: No buts Joe…I can't just sit like that and only god knows where Mizu is or what she is facing…I can't leave her alone…she is Mizumi Joe…she means the world to me…I may give her my soul if she wants it…gomen I can't sit like that any longer…

Before Tai walks something appeared and surrounded them, the all stood up and looked at it shocked, it was like a glass barrier…

Miyako: What is going on…?

Ken amazed: Diamonds…

He said that then the all disappeared…

_**Somewhere in unknown area,**_

The bubble appeared then suddenly it blew out and let them all fall down…

Joe slowly stand up and looked at his friends who also slowly standing up then he looked around him…the all stood up and start to look around them, it was night, and they saw a lot of trees but not normal trees…they are wrapped by beautiful crystals, a lot of beautiful crystal voices are heard…

Miyako smiling: Pretty

Kari: Like a crystal forest…

Mimi: Look at all these stars up

They looked at the sky

Kushiro: This is weird…I can' see the normal star groups…there are new groups…

Joe: Yah even the North Star isn't showing here…

They looked at each other

Davis: What is this place?

"The forbidden forest"

The all looked up and saw Renazi was standing in a crystal branch

Tai: Renamon…?

She disappeared and in the same moment she showed in front of them

Kushiro: Forbidden forest…?

Renazi: Yes…it's a lost forest in the space between the worlds…you have to perform the right seal to find the secret entry…

Kushiro: The right seal…?

Renazi: Which only Mizumi-sama and I know…

Mimi: You mean…this forest like a special place for Mizu and you

Miyako: This is so nice

Mimi: So great

Renazi rolled her eyes…Tai came near her

Tai: Mizu…where is Mizu…? Did you get her…?

Renazi: Yes…

Tai: But…why didn't you call us…?

Renazi looked at him: That village…

Tai noticed that Renazi is serious and she hides some fears in her eyes

Renazi: It is that village…

Tai amazed: "That village…"?

Renazi: Yes…I couldn't just call you…

Kushiro: What do you mean exactly…?

Renazi: It is the All Gods Village Mizumi-sama talked about

The all were in big shock

Joe: Are you kidding?

Renazi: Of course no…

Mimi: That freaking ghost village you mean?

Renazi: Yes…

Miyako: It is around here…?

Renazi: Yes it is but…

Kushiro: But Mizu-san said it is a ghost village no one lives there

Renazi: And this is the problem…when I went there I didn't find any living humans…all the people there were ghosts…

The all were shocked

Matt: Ghosts?

Renazi: Yes…and…that girl…Sakura…was acting so normal with these ghosts…

Kushiro: That means…Sakura had died long time ago…in the same time when the villagers died

Renazi: Yes…

Joe: How can you be so sure about it?

Renazi: Because I found her body…

They get shocked

Joe: You did?

Renazi: Yes…in the village entrance…

Joe: But how could you know that body belong to Sakura and not any other girl?

Renazi: I found small doll near that body written on it 'Sakura'…there was a crack in her skull

Joe: Skull you said?

Kushiro: Of course, according to Mizu-san…the village had been cursed 500 years ago…

Renazi: Sakura died outside the village because that her soul is lost in the forest instead of the village itself…

Sora: This is complicated

Matt: Now let me get this straight…that Sakura girl fall down and hit her head on a rock then died and in the same time the village had been cursed but instead of trapping inside the village with the other souls, her soul get lost in the forest…?

Renazi: Yes…and when her soul found a host she could break the seal and went back to the village where everything starts over again…

Tai: And now where is Mizu?

Renazi: About Mizumi-sama…we get a problem…big problem

Tai worried: Is she ok?

Renazi: Yes she is fine…I mean her body is so fine…but…

Tai: But…?

Renazi: Come I will take you to her then I will explain everything

She walked then they walked after her…they crossed the beautiful crystal trees till they reached a lake, shinning lake and there they saw a lot of crystal branches are blocking the way, Renazi made some seal in her hands then hits the ground, the branches started to movie and the gate after them opened then they entered and inside they saw Mizumi's body was laying on glass bed, Tai and Sora quickly ran to her then the rest of them

Tai: Mizumi…

She was wearing short tank top white dress…Sora looked at Renazi

Sora: Is she ok?

Renazi: Well…she is but…

Kushiro: What is the problem you mentioned?

Renazi: When I wanted to get her back…she used Mizumi-sama's power against me

They looked at her amazed

Davis: What do you mean…?

Renazi: She used the crimson rays in full power

The all shocked: WHAT?

Tai: How is that possible…?

Kushiro: How…how is that…?

Renazi: I don't know that…

Ken: You said full power…?

Renazi shacked her head as yes: 100% of the crimson power…

Kushiro: This is dangerous…

Renazi: Yes…

T.K: Then this is why your shoulder is badly injured

Kari moved closer to see her shoulder, Renazi tried to hide it by her neck furrier

Renazi: Yes…using the crimson rays in full power may destroy a complete city…but not that what worries me the most

Davis: Destroying a whole city isn't worrying you?

Renazi: She used the Sharingan against me too…

They looked at her amazed

Kushiro: No way

Tai: The…

Matt: Sharingan…?!!!

Renazi: Yes, she was using the Sharingan like she is already used about it…she was about to lock me in one of the Sharingan deadly illusions…

Davis: How could you bring her then?

Renazi: I'm a Sharingan user partner I know how to deal with it…I used a drug seal on her to bring her with me here

They saw small tall paper is sticking on her chest

Davis: What a great place to stick it

Tai: Just shut up

Renazi: The seal won't last for long time so I want you to be careful… sure you know that the crimson power isn't something to play with or take it easy…and the Sharingan as well

Joe: You are right, special that we don't know how this girl is using these powers and what she is thinking

Matt: This is Mizu body after all…

Tai noticed something then looked at Renazi: Renazi, Mizu's hands…

Renazi: The crimson rays burned her hands…

Tai opened his eyes shocked as the rest

Tai: What did you say…?

Ken: I heard about this from Mizumi-san…the crimson power can hurt her sometimes…

Renazi: Yes…this girl can't handle this kind of power and since she is already dead she doesn't care what may happen to the body…she will keep using it till she burns Mizumi-sama's body

Kari: This is horrible

Miyako: Then…taking the drug seal and making her wakes up is not good idea

Joe: I was thinking about this too

Renazi: I know and I agree with you, but the seal is for limited period of time, one hour…she may wake up anytime now

Davis: Do it again…the seal

Renazi: I can't…the more you perform the seal on a certain body the more you increase the chances to destroy its cells…

Joe: Is it real drug…?

Renazi: Well…I won't say drug but it works like it, when you perform this seal you are creating very small needles which you can't see in normal eyes…these needles will hit the nerve cells and drug them…

Joe amazed: This is dangerous…what if you miss up and one of these needles hits a fatal spot

Renazi: No one can perform this kind of seal only well practiced Shinobi…

Then they heard something they turned and saw that small tall paper is staring to vanish…when it completely vanished, Sakura slowly opened her eyes…she saw a lot of heads are staring at her…she opened her eyes shocked then stood up shouting…they stepped back amazed…but then she started to cough and some blood came out from her mouth

Miyako: You are ok…?

The girl looked at them breathing fast she felt about sharp pain in her throat

Renazi: I told you already don't shout…you injured your throat

The girl looked at Renazi…Renazi stood in front of the team ready

Renazi: Be carful…

Sakura's eyes were wet and she was ready to cry

Sakura: Why...? Why you brought me here…? What do you want…?

Her tears came down on her cheeks

Renazi: That village is no longer your village…sure you know that very well

Sakura stood up still crying and Renazi was still in her place ready

Renazi: Your village turned to ghosts' village…

Sakura wiped her tears: I can't believe this…after all these years…all what I wanted is to have my wedding ceremony like any other girl…I dream about him all the time…and…and when I had the chance to see him…he was…Mitsuki was…was…

She puts her hands on her face and sat on her knees crying…they felt sorry for her Mimi wanted to go to her but Renazi holds her back

Renazi: No, we can't trust her yet

Mimi: What are you saying Renamon…can't you see how she is broken?

Renazi kept looking at Sakura who was sitting on her knees crying

Renazi: Not yet

That girl kept crying then she raised her head looking up crying hard, her tears were like rivers on her cheeks…suddenly she started to shout

Renazi: Shimata…

She quickly performed a seal…a diamonds barrier appeared around them…it appeared in the perfect time because a lot of crimson rays started to show from Mizumi's body and hits in random directions…they hit some trees and break them into very small pieces…

Sora: Ow my god what is going on…?

Kushiro: We have to be very careful if we get hit by these rays we may end up like these trees

Mimi: No way I'm gonna die like a tree…

Renazi was trying to considerate to make this barrier last longer…a lot of crimson rays are hitting on it, she knows it won't handle all this power…

Renazi: Come on…

Suddenly one ray could break the diamonds shell and shattered it Renazi fall down breathing fast…but she quickly stood up she knows she has to protect Mizumi's friends…she jumped up

Renazi: Diamonds storm_

But before she complete her sentence a lot of rays hit her from all the direction

Tai shocked: RENAZI!!!!!

Renazi fall back fast and hits in many crystal trees and break them…Sakura looked at them still crying

Sakura: I wanna get married…

She said that then stood up the rays stopped…she just stood up…Renazi slowly stood up Tai noticed her they quickly ran to her

Renazi hardly stood up with the help of Matt and Tai

Kushiro: How…you get hit by the crimson rays

Renazi hardly talked: It wasn't in full power but…they…

She fall down on one knee

Joe: They were too much to handle…

Renazi looked at Sakura, her head was up but she was looking at them

Sakura: I…I wanna get married…I wanna wear the bride kimono…I want to have a family…I want to prepare everything for my husband…please…

Ken: You have to believe that everything is over…

Davis: You should go to where you belong…

Sakura: To…to…where I belong…?

Davis: Yes…you are already dead…accept it

Sakura's tears kept coming down on her cheeks: Dead…?

Davis: Yes…

Sakura: But…where should I go…? Where is that place that I belong too…?

Renazi: The other world

Sakura: The other world…?!

Renazi: Yes…that place is where you belong now…

Sakura lower back her head and looked at them: Fareplane…?

She slowly smiled: I may meet Mitsuki-Dono…?

Renazi: Mitsuki-Dono…?

Sakura started to walk forward toward them smiling

Sakura: Hai…will I meet him there…?

Renazi: Yes…

Sakura happily: Hontu-ka?

Renazi: Hai

Sakura now is standing in front of them crying but smiling

Sakura: Then…I will be beautiful again and be beautiful bride…?

Renazi shacked her head as yes

Sakura: Urashii…

Renazi: But you should leave this body first

Sakura smile had gone now

Sakura: Leave this body…?

Renazi: Hai

Sakura looked away: Leave this body…?

They looked at each other her tone wasn't comfortable…

Sakura: Leave it…that means…

She looked at them: No way

The all shocked Renazi didn't seemed to be shocked because she expected this


	5. Chapter Four

Renazi: Why?

Sakura showed an evil smile

Sakura: In second thought…why should I leave this body…?

Tai upset: What…?

Sakura: Yes…why should I leave it…when I was in that village and after realizing that everything is over and I'm really dead…I kept thinking…maybe kami-sama gave me another chance to live

Matt: You are crazy

Kari: This body doesn't belong to you

Sakura: It is now…why should I leave it…?

She started to walk in circle: It is so skinny and tight and in very good shape…long shinny legs…beautiful long hair and it seems that she used to take care about her skin…just look at it…it is so shinny and so silky…and don't forget the dimples…not a lot of people has them…sweet voice…and also…

She looked at Tai with big smile: The most important…she already has cute boyfriend

Tai worried: What…?

Sakura: I always dream to live a romantic love story with cute man…go out and drink sake in the moon light…

She showed a scary face: Instead of this stupid arranged marriage…

Then she smiled: I can live as her…go to your world and be her…and do things that I wasn't allowed to do…

Then again she looked at Tai: Even if you refused to be my boyfriend I can find another one…sure it won't be hard with this killer body of hers and her kawaii smile…

Kari: I can't believe you are talking like this…?

Miyako: You were so polite…what happened to you…?

Sakura: Polite…? I always wanted to get out from that cage…from these stupid traditional rules…

She started to laugh

Sakura: I'm free now…I'm no longer that stupid polite girl…I can do what ever I want…I can wear what I want…I can do anything any time and any where…

She started to laugh they were amazed

Sora: She is completely crazy

Mimi crossed her arms: Still she is doing all these crazy things in Mi-chan body…I can't imagine Mi-chan laughs like that

Miyako shacked her head agreeing

Davis looked at Tai: Does Mizu-san laughs like this?

Tai: No way…

Matt crossed his arms: What should we do with this crazy girl now…?

Ken: How can we get Mizumi-san body back?

Joe pushed his glasses back he was sitting next to Renamon trying to heal her wounds: Well about this…I think we should let Sakura stays in Mizumi's body till we find Mizumi

They looked at Joe

Tai: What are you saying Joe?

Joe looked at them: What will happen to the body when Sakura soul leaves it…?

They looked at each other then looked at him

Kushiro: You mean…?

Joe: Yes…her heart won't work…no air will reach the brain…that all will lead to destroy all the organs and cells in the body…

Mimi: This is horrible…

Kari: We can't let this happen to Mizumi-san

Joe: because that I told you it is good to let Sakura stays in Mizu body for now

Sakura was looking at them amazed

Kushiro sat: Man this is all like a dream…

Sakura laughing: Even if you find her I won't get out

Renazi smiled she was sitting and laying on a crystal tree she was so tired and trying to heal her wounds with Joe help

Renazi: Getting out isn't an option for you

Sakura upset: Nani?

Renazi: She will get you out…

Sakura: And how is that…? And how you will find her…? You guys are dreaming a lot

Renazi smiling: "It will work out somehow" her favorite phrase

Renazi eyes started to close her eyes

Joe: Renamon…can you hear me…?

Renazi: Hai…I just need to have some rest…you should sleep as well…

Davis: But…Sakura may…?

Renazi start to disappear: Don't worry…no one can get out from this forest…now I have to go…see you later

She said that then disappeared…the all looked at each other then at Sakura who was so angry

Davis: Hay guys, can we have something to eat? I'm starving

Sora: Sure…we still have some canned food…we just need some fire…guys…go get for us wood to start fire…Taichi you good at fishing…why don't you see if you can catch anything…

The all started to do as Sora says Sakura sat on a broken branch of tree looking at them…they were having fun while working and it was ok with them to take orders from a girl…she turned and saw reflection in the crystal tree…

Sakura: Mizumi…ka…

Then she looked at them but she turned her head angry and saw Tai who was trying to catch some fish…she felt about strange waves crossed her body, she blushed but also she gets angry

Sakura: Me is her and her is me…why he insists to find her soul…?

She signs: And why I care about what he thinks…? Baka-ja

After an hour the dinner was ready

Sora looked at Sakura who was still sitting on the branch

Sora: Mi…I mean Sakura-san, don't you want to have the dinner with us?

Sakura turned her head: No thank you…I'm not hungry

Mimi: Ok then…but why can I hear your stomach voices…?

Sakura blushed they started to laugh

Miyako: You can't fight with us with an empty stomach

Sakura looked at them

Miyako: We still have long way to go…we need to find Mizumi and get you out…that all will need power…so you should eat…

Sakura looked at the food then at them…

She stood up: Ok, if you insist…

She walked then sat next to Tai…she looked at the food Sora puts in front of her, it was canned vegetables…she took the wooden chopsticks and break it into two and after saying the prayers she took small fish from the pole in the middle they looked at her amazed

Sora: Auno Sakura-san…I don't think this is good idea…

Sakura ate small piece then looked at Sora: Why…

She starts to cough, Tai quickly gave her water she drank it all

Tai: Are you ok?

Sakura finally could take some breath

Sakura: Why the fish has disgusting taste?

Sora: I tried to warn you…

Sakura: Warn from eating a fish?

Sora: Yes, see…Mi-chan is 100% vegetarian

Sakura: 100 % vegetarian…?

Sora: Yes…

Sakura: But I'm not

Tai: You are in her body

Sakura: Does that mean…I can't eat anything but these vegetables and fruits?

Miyako: How do you think Mizumi kept her body so fit…?

Sakura signs: Ow boy…it can't be helped even if I try…that fish taste so disgusting…

She started to eat the vegetables in front of her while they giggled…

Later the all were sitting around the fire talking about what to do…Sakura turned her head angry

Sakura: This is ridicules…

Tai: What?

Sakura looked at them with cold looks: Look at you…talking like you are looking for a body, come on you are talking about a soul…

Matt: What do you mean…?

Sakura: Isn't it obvious…how can you find it…? No how will you find it…and where…?

Davis: You are a soul…how could you enter this body?

Sakura: I don't know how…when I waked up I thought me still me…

Tai stood up they looked at him

Mimi: Taichi…?

Tai smiled then walked toward the lake

Mimi: Poor Taichi

Sakura looked at them: Does he love her that much?

Sora: Of course…Mi-chan means the world to him…

Sakura: That much…?

Sora: Maybe more…

Joe: Their relationship could survive all these three years although they are having long dustance relationship beside Taichi's fans and his number one fan Saria that caused a lot of troubles to the both…

Sakura winked many time: Long dustance relationship? Number one fan…? What that means?

They looked at her amazed

Joe: Yah I forget…you are from the ancient time

Sakura upset: Don't sound like I'm an old woman…I'm still 17

Davis: That means you are now 517 years old

They looked at Davis

Davis: What…?

Sakura raised one eyebrow: 517…years?

Davis: Yes…you died when you were 17 and Mizu-san said your village had been cursed 500 years ago…add that to this it will give us 517 years which is your age

Sakura: I don't care…my life had stopped when I died and now I'm living again so I will start from the point I stopped…so now I'm 17 years old…

Kari: That is right…

Davis: What ever

Sakura: You still didn't tell me what 'long dustance relation' means…

Sora: It means when a girl and a boy has an affair but they are in two different places…Taichi lives in Odaiba while Mizumi lives in Osaka

Sakura: Odaiba…Osaka…Osaka…

She opened her eyes: Osaka…?

Sora: You know it…?

Sakura: Of course it is the main city after the capital

Kushiro: After the capital…?

T.K: Tokyo?

Sakura: Tokyo…? What is this city…? I'm talking about our capital…aren't you Japanese? I'm talking about Kyoto

Joe: You mean the traditional capital of Japan…

Sakura: Traditional…?

Joe: Yes in our time Kyoto is no longer the capital, it is called now the traditional capital…the new capital is Tokyo

Sakura: Ow you mean Edo….

Joe: Yes Edo…it is called now Tokyo

Sakura: Suka….ow you said Osaka

Sora: Yes Mizu lives in Osaka

Sakura: And Taichi-san lives in Edo…

Sora: Yes

Sakura: And they have an affair…a love affair

Sora: So…?

Sakura looked at them with amazed look: How is that possible?

They were amazed

Sora: What do you mean?

Sakura: Osaka people and Edo people hate each other…even the way they are talking is completely different…Osaka people very violent and I can't understand most of the words they say

They looked at her then suddenly they started to laugh Sakura winked many times amazed

Sakura: What is the wrong? Why are you laughing?

Matt still laughing: Ow boy…you remind me of the old days…

Joe took his glasses: Ow yah…I remember when Mizu and Tai…

They started to laugh, Sakura kept looking at Joe who took his glasses and blushed 'I didn't know he is cute without his glasses' but quickly she shacked her head to remove this idea

Sakura: I am serious…

They slowly stopped laughing

Sora: You are right Sakura-san…Mizu is the first person we really meet in person who lives in Osaka and talks like them…we meet her in the digital world…

T.K: I can't forget when Mimi called her 'Baka' she gets so angry…

Sakura: Ow this is dangerous, Osaka people thinks you insulate them if you say 'Baka'

Mimi: I didn't know that and we both had a fight…

Matt: Joe could stop them before they kill each other...in Osaka if you say 'Baka' it means you are insulating the person in front of you but when you joke you should say 'Aho' and Tokyo it is the reverse

Kushiro: There are some words she used some times that we couldn't understand…but she understand all our words…

Sakura: And how these two get well together

Kari smiling: What do you think Sakura-san…? When the love is around there is nothing is impossible

Sakura looked at Kari who was smiling and it seems that the all agreed then she looked at Tai who was still sitting in front of the lake 'Love…you said…'

_**Later,**_

Tai was sitting in front of the lake…the all went to sleep…he was thinking about what Sakura said and tried to figure out something to get Mizumi back

_Renazi: "It will work out somehow" her favorite phrase _

Tai looked up at the sky it was full of stars 'Mizu…where are you now? What are you doing? Hope you are ok…'

"Taichi-san" someone called from the back he turned and saw Sakura

Tai: Sakura…?

Sakura walked closer: May I sit…?

Tai: Sure…

Sakura smiled then she sat next to him he kept looking at her she noticed and turned her head looking at him he blushed and looked away

Sakura: You miss her, don't you…?

Tai smiled: Yah…very much

Sakura looked at the lake: Although I am her

Tai: You know getting her body doesn't mean you will be her…

Sakura: I guess...you know…I miss my old me

Tai looked at her amazed: I thought you said you hated your past life

Sakura smiled: Yes I said that when I was angry…but in fact I really love the life I used to live…

She looked at him again smiling: I never saw anyone loves his girl the way you do…

He looked at her

Sakura looked at the lake again: Well…in my village they used to see the women as tools and servants for the men…but…you guys see the woman as great creature you can't live without

Tai looked at the lake smiling: Yah I can't live without Mi…I will do everything I can to get her back

Sakura smiling: She is a lucky girl…

Tai smiled

Sakura: I really wish you find her and I promise to take good care about her body till you find her

Tai looked at her smiling: This is weird…saying that we should find her and her body is here

Sakura looked at him giggling

Tai: But you know…arigato

Sakura smiled: Nani…this body belongs to her…I should give it back

Tai: Still…arigato

_**Later at night,**_

_Sakura opened her eyes she saw herself in black space…everything is completely black…she shocked and looked around her but she saw nothing…everything is black…_

_Sakura: Mina…?!_

_She started to walk searching about the others but no matter how long she runs she just end up in the same black space…she felt so scared and cold…then she heard a water dripping…she looked around her trying to find the sound source…she followed the sound…and while running she could see a light is coming through small window…she ran faster toward it…finally she came out from that window, she closed her eyes because of that bright light...after a short while she opened her eyes slowly when they used about the lights…she saw herself in mirrors room…of course what she was seeing is Mizumi…suddenly the mirror shattered into small pieces…Sakura looked at them...they turned into crimson butterflies… they were ten butterflies on each butterfly she could see something is written on its wings…out of the blue the ten butterflies quickly flew and disappeared in different directions…then everything turned into black_


	6. Chapter Five

_**The morning,**_

The all were still in the Forbidden Forest waiting for Renamon to appear…when Sakura waked up, the rest were already awake and talking next to the lake, she slowly stood up and walked there near them…the first one to see her was T.K he noticed something is little different in her…when she became closer he opened his eyes shocked, he stood up they looked at him

Matt: What is it T.K?

T.K pointed at her…they turned and looked at Sakura who is now standing behind them, they shocked as well, she was amazed, her hair is black and very short, her eyes turned to very dark brown, darker than before…

Tai: Sakura…?

Sakura: Yes it is me

She shocked just like the others, she was talking in her original voice but to them it wasn't Mizumi's voice

Sakura: What…what happened? My voice…

She puts her hands on her head: My…my hair…

She quickly ran to the lake and looked at her reflection, she touched her face

Sakura: This is…my hair…and…these are my eyes…

She looked at them happily but they seemed shocked

Mimi: No…no dimples…!!!

Tai: What is going on…?

"She is turning to her real self…" a man said from behind, they turned and saw a man was wearing sunglasses and big sword was hanged on his back, he was wearing red robe and black boots, he was putting his arm inside his robe…

Tai: Her real self?!

The man shacked his head as yes

Kushiro: And you are…?

"Auron-dono…" they heard Renamon answered then she appeared behind Auron-dono…

Tai: Renamon…you are ok now?

She shacked her head as yes…

Kushiro: Auron-dono…Mizu-san's sensei…?

Renamon: Hai…

Auron waked closer to Sakura

Auron: Your soul is taking over her body Sakura-san

Tai came closer: What do you mean by that…?

Auron looked at Tai: Mizumi-sama is disappearing

The all shocked

Tai: What?!!!!

Auron looked at Sakura: Sakura-san's memories are taking over Mizumi-sama's memories…soon she will turn to her real self inside and outside…

Sora: You mean…? Mizu is gonna vanish…?!!!

Auron shacked his head as yes they shocked…

Matt: This is bad…we have to do something?

Tai: What should we do Auron-dono? I can't just let her vanish like that, tell me what to do

Auron: The first thing to do is to protect her body of vanishing then bring her soul back

Tai: How can we do that?

Auron looked at Sakura: Sakura-san…can you remember anything from your previous life? I mean some details that you had forgotten after your death?

Sakura: Yes this is what amazed me…when I woke up this morning I remember something happened to me in my childhood…

Auron: Su…

Kushiro: Auron-dono…is it possible that as long as Sakura's soul is in Mizumi's body, her memories will start to take over and delete Mizumi's memories…?

Auron: That's right…for each memory Sakura remember, Mizumi-sama is gonna lose one memory and something in her body will vanish and it will looks like Sakura's body just like the hair, eyes, the colors the dimples and voice…

Tai: How can we stop this?

Auron: You should bring Mizumi's lost memories back

The all were confused

Tai: How can we do that?

Auron: I really don't know…but before I leave let me tell you something…whenever you see a crimson butterfly be sure that Mizumi-sama is nearby…

He slowly started to vanish: You have only three nights before it is full moon…try to hurry before Mizumi-sama vanishes forever

Then he disappeared leaving them in their shock

Kushiro looked at Renamon: Why three nights?

Renamon: Because after three nights it will be full moon…and every month in the full moon night, the wander souls disappear if they don't find a host for them…

The all shocked Sakura looked shocked as well…

Sakura: You mean…?

Renamon looked at Sakura: After three nights there will be only one survivor…Mizumi-sama or you…

Sakura was shocked: No way…if you find her soul then…I will vanish forever?

Renamon nodded

Sakura's tears started to come down: No…I don't wanna vanish

Sakura was crying hard she knows she is the one who is gonna be vanished, she is the dead one and Mizumi is the live one…

Mimi sadly: Sakura-san…

Ken: We don't have much time…we need to hurry up

Tai: That's right…

Miyako: But how can we get Mizumi's memories back…?

Renamon looked at Sakura who is now trying to stop crying, Renamon herself is still injured after the crimson rays hits on her body…

Renamon: Sakura-san…

Sakura looked at her

Renamon came closer: How could you use the crimson power and the Sharingan…?

Sakura looked away Sora came closer

Sora: Please tell us anything Sakura-san…anything that can help to save Mizu…

Mimi: Maybe we can figure anything to let save you too…

Sakura looked at them their eyes were begging her to talk special Taichi, she knows that she fall in love with him the first time she lies her eyes on him but he doesn't belong to her…if she is gonna talk she is gonna do it for him

Sakura took a breath then smiled: Wow…I'm so amazed…sure Mizumi-san is so great and beautiful person…anyway this is her body after all…

Renamon showed very grateful eyes

Sakura: After waking up and meeting you I walked back to my village in the village entrance I saw a crimson butterfly was flaying in circle above a holy stones…it was so beautiful…I walked near it and then…I don't remember what happened to me…when I opened my eyes I could control the crimson power

Kushiro: Crimson butterfly you said…?

She nodded

Joe: Auron-dono said something about the crimson butterflies

Mimi: I remember Mizu gets birth mark on crimson butterfly on her shoulder…

Kushiro: Maybe these butterflies resemble Mizumi-san lost memories…

Ken: I think that too…

Tai: Then we should start looking for the crimson butterflies to get Mizu back

Kushiro nodded; while they were talking Sakura remembered her dream…

Sakura: Excuse me

They stopped talking and looked at her

Sakura: I dreamed about them…the crimson butterflies…

Tai: You did…? What is it…?

She told them the dream…

Sakura: They flew in different directions…

Matt: How many you said they were…?

Sakura trying to remember: I think…ten…yes there were ten butterflies flew away…no wait…only nine flew away…one of them was flying in front of me then it merged within me…

Renamon: That probably the butterfly you saw in the village entrance

T.K: It means we have to search for nine butterflies

Renamon nodded but before she says any more she fall down on her knees

Tai: You are ok?

Renamon started to vanish: I think my body still injured from the crimson rays…gomen I won't be able to help you for a while…please…please get Mizumi-sama back…onegai Taichi-san

She said that then disappeared

Tai: Renamon…

He showed a serious face 'I promise to get her back…'

Suddenly a bright light appeared and made them blind…

_**Later…somewhere…**_

When they woke up, they found themselves in a forest…they knew that they aren't in the digital world because their digimons didn't appear…

Davis: What is this place?

Kushiro: I have no idea…

Ken: Maybe we are trapped in Spira

They looked at him amazed

Kushiro: Spira…I think I heard this name before

Miyako: Yes Mizumi-san mentioned it before

Ken: Yes, I heard it from her…it is another world…just like the digital world and the real world…but it is the biggest between them…it is just like a fantasy world…very different than the worlds we knew…

Kushiro: Maybe it is the old world…we have the digital world as the future the real world as the present world and Spira is the old one

Ken: Maybe…

While they were talking Sakura felt like something or someone is calling her…then she heard a bell…

Sakura: Can you hear this…?

They stopped talking and looked at her she was trying to listen carefully to know the voice direction…

Hikari: What is it Sakura-san…?

Sakura: A bell…

They tried to listen…then they could hear a bell…

Tai: This bell…

Kushiro: It is the sound of crimson butterfly wings…

They started to follow the bell…they stopped in front of a water fall…the view was so beautiful…they could see a crimson butterfly was flaying near the water…they shocked when they saw that beautiful butterfly

Davis: There is one…

T.K: We need to catch it…

Davis: Come on…

Before they ran the butterfly started to fly toward Sakura…it flew in front of her for a while, they could see something is written on its wing (Family)…the butterfly then flew toward her neck and rested in it…her wings separated in it and suddenly the butterfly merged in the neck then it disappeared…Sakura opened her eyes…she could see some quick scenes…suddenly everything turned into bright lights…


	7. Chapter Six

_**Somewhere else…**_

They opened their eyes to find themselves in a bubble…

Miyako: What happened…?

Sakura was looking down: We are in her memories…

They looked at Sakura who was looking down at the little girl…

Miyako: Her memories…?

Sakura: Mizumi-san…memories of her family…

They looked down and saw a little girl about two years old was sitting in a sand box in the park playing with two kids…she gets brown hair and light blue eyes

Tai: Mizu…

Mimi smiling: Kawaii…

Sakura smiled: I knew she is a beautiful child…

Tai smiled: Yah she is

Joe: We are in Mizu's memories now…?!

Sakura: Yes…this is what I saw when the butterfly merged with her body…

The bubble moved closer to the little girl…she raised her head…

Sakura smiled: Her eyes…they have water in them

A man wearing a high school uniform came near her…he kneeled down near her and puts his hand on her head

"Yo kiddo…" he said smiling

Sara: Isn't that…?! Usako-san…?

They looked at Sora

Miyako: Usako-san…?

Tai: Mizu's father

Miyako, Davis and Ken shocked: WHAT…?

Miyako: Are you kidding…? He is only a high school kid

Tai: Yes he is…

Miyako: What do you mean…?

Sora: Mizumi's mother gave birth to her when she was only 14 years

Miyako, Davis and Ken: NO WAY

Sora: Yes it is true…when I saw her mother for the first time I thought she is her sister…

Miyako: Sure she suffers a lot…Mizumi's mother…

Sora: Yes, Hana-san fought everyone just to have Mizu…they wanted to force her to make an abortion but she refused…

Mimi: I see why her mother is so attached to her

Sora smiled: She is kind of a spoiled child…her parents, her grandparents and her uncle…they all spoil her and still…

Ken: Her parents get married in high school?

Sora: No…when Hana-san gave birth to her they stayed in Hana-san's parents house…her father lives with his parents…he was older than Hana-san in one year…he graduated the high school and started to study to become a pilot…

Miyako happily: He is a pilot now?

Sora: Yes

Miyako: So cool…

Mimi: When I saw him for the first time I really fall for him…he is so young cool and handsome

Miyako: I wanna meet him…I mean yes he is cool just look at that spiky hair…

Ken: Can we get to the point please…?

The two girls showed and upset face

Sora: Well…after Hana-san graduate from the high school she entered the art school…and after two years Usako-san became co-pilot and then the two get married I think Mizu was six years

Ken: Six years already…?

Sora: Yes…and because her father is a pilot and Mizumi is so attached to her grandparents they are still living in her grandparents' house…

Ken: I see…

Then they looked at Mizumi and her father…the other two kids stood up when they saw their mothers are coming toward them the two ran to them…then walked outside the garden …

Usako looked at Mizumi who was still busy playing in the sand…after short while they saw a beautiful girl wearing high school uniform is coming toward them; she gets long brown hair and brown eyes…

"Usako-kun…Mi-chan" she called, the two raised their heads, Mizumi smiled her three dimples

Mizumi: Mama…

She stood up; Hana puts her bag down then carried her

Hana: Mama missed you so much…

She kissed her head, Usako came closer

Hana: Gomen-ya I'm late Usako-kun but you know it is my cleaning duties…

Usako carried her bag: Don't worry she was busy playing with the sand…

The two started to walk outside the garden; Mizumi looked at them then smiled

Mizumi: Bye, bye

She waved, they winked many times

Davis: She…she waved for us…?

Kushiro: No I think she waved for Auron-dono

They looked at him he was looking at the man standing next to the tree

Davis: Yes…there he is

Kushiro: He is her guardian and her master…because of her power a lot tried and still trying to get her…he was protecting her when she was a child then when she turned eight he tough her how to be a Shinobi

Davis: Why Shinobi…?

Suddenly the bubble started to move so fast, everything around it was white…they were trying to hold tight in anything…few minutes later the bubble stopped…they were shocked

Joe: Is it…over…?

They were breathing fast

Tai slowly stood up and helped Mimi who was next to him: I think…

Davis stood up: My head…

Kushiro noticed that they were in a forest…he saw Mizumi was standing in front of Auron-dono, she was wearing half jeans and white shirt on it red tank top jacket, short white socks and red and black sport shoes…her long brown hair was in a pony tail, she was in big mess, her cloths were dirty and she gets a lot of wounds all over her arms, legs and face…

Davis: Mizumi-san…?

Kushiro: Eight years old Mizumi-san

Sakura kept looking at Mizumi

Sakura: She has a spiritual aura around her, I can feel it…

Auron: What do you say Mizumi-sama…?

Mizumi upset: No…I said no…

She turned to walk but with quick move he stood in front of her…

Auron: Ok then…don't do it…but tell me…are you happy with what happened to you?

Mizumi showed a very angry face

Auron: Look at your face…at your body….Sai could cut one of your audio cords…

Sakura opened her eyes shocked: Sai-sama…? Did he mean Sai-sama…?

Mizumi looked away she knows that he is right

Auron came closer: I won't be able to be around you all the time Mizumi-sama…you need to learn how to protect yourself and control your power and the Sharingan

Mizumi closed her eyes like thinking…then she sat down crossing her arms…Auron came closer

Auron: Mizumi-sama…?

Mizumi opened her eyes they were full of sadness: Auron-dono…

He kneeled down looking at her

Mizumi: I wanna be a normal girl…I never asked to have this power

Auron: You are a normal girl

Mizumi: A normal girl doesn't have strange crimson power and her eyes turned red

Auron: They turn crimson and I think they are beautiful

Mizumi signs

Auron smiled

Mizumi looked at him: So…you are saying it is better to learn some tactics to be able to protect myself?

Auron: Yes…but I prefer to call it a fighting style

Mizumi opened her eyes shocked: Fighting…?

Auron: Yes…ninjutsu

Mizumi winked many times: Ninjutsu…?!!!

Auron stood up…and in quick move he pulled the sword behind hanged on his back and slashed the huge tree in front of him then returned it back on his back…Mizumi looked up at this huge tree, suddenly it broke into two parts and fall down

Mizumi amazed: Wow…is this ninjutsu?

Auron looked at her she was still sitting on the ground…

Auron: No, this is samurai style

She stood up happily: Samurai…? You are gonna teach me how to be a samurai?

Auron: Of course no

Mizumi upset: Why not…?

Auron: Because it isn't the suitable style for you…I'm gonna teach you how to be a shinobi

Mizumi amazed: Shinobi…?

Auron: A ninja

Mizumi opened her eyes shocked: WHAT…?

Auron: This is the perfect style for you Mizumi-sama

Mizumi: No way, no way…

Auron: You can't walk all the time carrying a sword with you

She stopped and looked away like she knows he is right

Mizumi: Yah…I guess…

Auron: Beside…

She looked at him, suddenly he threw something on her, she noticed it and with very quick move she stood up and moved away from it…he threw three knives toward her, her eyes turned into the crimson Sharingan…she could dodge them all…she stood up angry

Mizumi: What was that about Auron-dono…?

Auron: I just needed to prove my point…

Mizumi: By killing me?

Auron: No of course…

Mizumi: You just threw these knives on me

Auron: They are kurnais…throwing knives…how did it feel when you used the Sharingan?

Mizumi stood for a while: Well…I could see the kurnais directions…and I could easily dodge them…and…I felt so light…

Auron: See…you are already a Shinobi; you know the basics…but need to learn more, what do you say?

Mizumi: Fine…but…you are a samurai right?

Auron smiled: Don't worry…it isn't me who is gonna teach you…

Mizumi amazed: Huh…?

Suddenly a smoke appeared…Mizumi was so amazed…after the smoke vanished they saw a man was standing holding a novel…he was putting a mast on his mouth and his left eye was hiding under a forehead protector, he gets spiky gray hair and wears strange cloths…he looked at them smiling then raised his hand in greeting way

"Yo…sorry I'm late Auron-dono" he said greeting

Auron: Hello Kakashi

Kakashi came closer: So…is she the…yes I can feel it…the monstrous power

Mizumi: Auron-dono…?

Auron: Mizumi-sama…this is Kakashi…he worked as a spy for my village for a while…he is so talented ninja…I talked to him about you and asked him to be your master

Mizumi looked at Kakashi

Auron: What do you say Mizumi-sama…? Are you ready…?

Mizumi kept looking at Kakashi

Kakashi bowed in respect: It is gonna be a pleasure to be the holy child's master

Mizumi amazed: Holy child?

Kakashi: Yes…you are the holy child Mizumi-sama…a child who can control monsters and the sacred power…

Mizumi: How can you tell it is me this holy child?

Kakashi: Well…I can see your aura… it is crimson…and I can feel your huge and pure power…

Mizumi looked down

Auron: Mizumi-sama…?

Mizumi looked at him smiling: You have one…don't you…?

Kakashi amazed: What do you mean Mizumi-sama?

Mizumi: Sharingan…? Your left eye

Kakashi was amazed Mizumi smiled

Mizumi: I can feel it…your powerful Sharingan

Kakashi smiled: It is only normal red sharingan comparing to your crimson sharingan…

Mizumi smiled: Suka…

She closed her eyes she was smiling then she opened them, they were crimson sharingan

Mizumi: Kakashi-sensei…show me everything you got

Kakashi and Auron smiled…

Kakashi lifted the mask from his left eye it was sharingan too but it was red he smiled

Suddenly the bubble started to move so fast again and by now they used about it…after short while the bubble stopped…they saw themselves inside a room a cute room, the bed is big and high with beautiful colored sheets, different shapes of pillows and beautiful blanket, there is table with two parts, on the tall part there are some books and pencils holders and some other school stuff, and on the other part there was an iMac, and near her study table there was a bookshelf they could see that it is full of manga, in front of the bed there was big LCD Sony TV and under it pink shelf on it a lot of frames and the DVD player and some anime DVD boxes, they could see other shelf next to the TV which is full of anime DVD boxes…her two side tables are full of frames and on the wall too…there are some shelves up and on them some frames, cups and dolls and the other shelve there were a lot of anime figures…there was a table with mirror, on this table they saw all kind of brushes a lot of perfumes, powders and creams, some glosses nail polishes and some photos for her and her friends are hanged on the mirror, the frames all around her room are for her with her mother, father, her whole family and her friends, and there is a lot of her pictures alone she was so beautiful although she is very young…

Hikari: Is it Mizumi-san's room

Sakura was so amazed: Wow…what are these things…?

She looked at them: You have things like this too?

Davis: Of course…

Sakura looked at the room again: You are really from the new world

They giggled…

Sakura was so shocked and amazed: What are these things? Ow my god…

She was so shocked after all she was from the old world

After short while the door opened and Mizumi entered…she was wearing cute summer yellow dress she was still eight years, her hair was pretty and long…she was wearing pink sandals and accessories…she sat on the pink couch trying to open her sandals when her grandmother entered

Oba-chan: Mizu…

Mizumi raised her head and looked at her grandmother, she smiled: Ba-chan

Oba-chan came then sat in the computer table chair

Oba-chan: How was your picnic with your friends?

Mizumi happily: We had a lot of fun…

Oba-cha smiling: Great to hear this

Then she showed a serious face: Mizumi-chan

Mizumi was little amazed: Y-yes…?!

Oba-chan: I wanted to ask you this for a while

Mizumi: What is it ba-chan?

Oba-chan: Your voice…

Mizumi opened her eyes shocked; she knew that they will notice how her voice had changed

Mizumi trying to be cheerful: What with my voice?

Oba-chan: It changed

Mizumi: Changed?

Oba-chan: Yes…it became lower and you hardly laugh and can't talk for long time…and when you cheer for someone or try to shout you end up coughing and your throat hurts you…what happened to you sweetie?

Mizumi was trying her best to be cheerful but she couldn't hide her sadness…she lost half of her voice after her battle with Sai…

Oba-chan: Mizumi-chan…?

Mizumi looked at her grandmother smiling: Don't worry ba-chan…I'm fine

Oba-chan: But your voice…? I wanna know what happened…?

Mizumi: Before couple days we were cheering for Ryo in his match…I shouted a lot that day then I felt about pain in my throat…

Oba-chan: But…?!!

Mizumi smiling: If you shout for long time sure something will happen to your voice, uncle Ichiro told me that

Oba-chan crossed her arms: Ichiro said that to you…?

Mizumi nodded but her grandmother was still worried, Mizumi stood up and wrapped her neck

Mizumi: Stop worrying about me ba-chan, I'm fine…really…so what if my voice changed?!! Don't you think it became cuter than before?

She giggled her grandmother smiled

Oba-chan: If you said so…

She kissed her cheek…

Sakura: Sure she has a loving family

Sora smiling: Yah as I said before she is so spoiled child…

Tai smiled he really misses her so much

Sakura looked at Tai he was looking at Mizumi, and then she looked at her again

Sakura: I wish to meet her before I vanish…

Mimi smiling: I have feelings that you will Sakura-san

Sakura smiling: I hope so Mimi-san… I really hope so

Then the bubble again started to move…few minutes later it stopped…they were in the same room but now the mirror table was full of perfumes, hair and make up brushes, nail polish and a lot of other girls stuff, her bed was in beautiful pink and white colors…the closet door was opened there were a lot of cloths, shoes and bags…in the mirror there hanged a lot of photos for them when they were young, another one for Sora, Mimi and Mizumi…Taichi's picture was in cute frame in the mirror table…T.K and Hikari's picture was hanged next to Sora and Matt picture, another one for Ken and Miyako was next to them, Davis in his soccer cloths was hanged up too, on the table there were a lot of frames, five young kids, herself and her four friends Ryo, Mitsu Aya and Maya they were in the elementary school, another picture for five of them in junior high and other picture for the five of them also but in normal cloths, there were pictures for her and her twelve friends…it was long picture but so beautiful…other pictures for her with Taichi in some of their dates, and when they are in double date with Sora and Matt, and beautiful picture for her and her father, another one for her and her mother…in her bedside table there was a pink telephone and a lot of frames for herself and Taichi, a picture for her and Sora, and for her and Aya and Maya…in the other beside table there was beautiful picture for Taichi and next to it there was a picture for him after his match…he was full of mud because it was a rainy day she was in front of him, Hikari took this picture for them while they were laughing without they notice it was so beautiful picture for them…the door opened and the 17 years old Mizumi entered the room, she was so beautiful…she was wearing a long shirt… Tai felt about a pain in his heart he really misses her so much

Mimi: Wow…she is so skinny…her stomach is so flat and stick in her back

Miyako: Yah…

Hikari: She is crazy about her body…

Sakura: Yah she is 100% vegetarian

They giggled

Mizumi sat in her disk, there were a lot of books in front of her and started to study after putting the iPod headphone in her ears…after short while someone started to knock on her door but she didn't hear it…the door opened and her mother entered the room…her mother now has short hair and she looks more mature

Hana: Mi-chan…

She noticed the iPod, she shacked her head then took them out from her ears Mizumi turned and saw her mother was smiling

Mizumi amazed: Ka-chan…?!!

Hana kissed Mizumi's head then sat on her bed

Hana: Studying for the exams…?

Mizumi: Yes it is the next…let's hope I can get good grades

Hana smiled: You will

Mizumi: Ka-chan I'm not that smart like Ryo-kun or Aya-chan and Maya-chan

Hana: You are smart but kinda lazy

Mizumi: No I'm not

Hana giggled, Mizumi smiled

Hana: Ow yah before I forget…I came to talk to you about something

Mizumi: Believe me I didn't skip any classes

Hana smiling: I know don't worry sweetie…it is about Kenta-san

Mizumi opened her eyes shocked when she heard her mother saying this name…

Mizumi shocked: K-Kenta-san…you knew about him…?

Hana: Of course…you weren't yourself all this month and you refused to talk to me or ba-chan so I had to ask Maya-chan…she told me everything about him

Mizumi looked away, Hana stood up and walked near Mizumi then sat on the table, she holds Mizumi's hand

Hana: Is it true sweetie…?

Mizumi shacked her head as yes

Hana: Why you never said something about it…?

Mizumi: I don't know…maybe I was waiting

Hana: Waiting for what…?

Mizumi: I don't know…I thought it is only a matter of time then it will over but…it didn't work out like that…

Hana: Want me to help you…?

Mizumi looked at her smiling: Don't worry ka-chan it will work out somehow

Hana smiled: I hope so…

Mizumi looked at her smiling

Hana: Did you tell Taichi-kun about Kenta-san…?

Mizumi smile vanish and now she is kinda nervous and confused

Hana confused: Mi-chan…?!!!

Mizumi hardly smiled: Of course no…

Hana: Why not sweetie…?

Mizumi looked down: Ka-chan…how can I tell him about the other guy

Tai opened his eyes shocked just like the others

Miyako: What did she mean 'the other guy'?

Davis: Is Mizumi-san cheating on you Taichi…?

Tai didn't know what to say…he was in big shock he even didn't hear what his friends were talking about they were in big shock as him too

Hana: You know you should tell him

Mizumi looked away, she nodded

Hana: It is better to let him knows about this guy directly from you instead of hearing it from other one and things mixed up

Mizumi: I know that…but I'm waiting for the good chance…

Mimi: I can't believe Mizu can see other guy than Taichi

She looked at the shocked Tai

Mimi: Right Taichi…Mizu loves you

Tai didn't say anything he was in big shock and confused…

Mimi worried: Taichi…

Tai looked away upset

Sakura looked at Tai: Taichi-san…

Tai looked at her

Sakura smiling: you have to believe in her…she loves you…I can feel it…

Tai knows Mizumi like how he knows himself…he hardly smiled

Ken smiling: Sure there is misunderstanding, her mother said something about 'things mixed up' so don't worry Taichi-san Mizumi-san isn't from this type…

Tai felt kinda relief he just nodded while smiling, they smiled…then he looked at her again

Then out of the blue everything turned black

Davis: What happened…?!!

T.K: We aren't moving like always…? What is going on…?

Sakura felt about a horrible pain in her head, she holds it tight and started to shout

Sora: Sakura, what is going on…?

Sakura: Pain…I can't stand this pain…

She shouted hard but then her throat started to hurt she coughed and some blood came out, Sora and Tai sat next to her Joe was trying to help

Joe: Try not to shout…Mizumi's throat can't handle it

Sakura was crying: Pain…pain I can't take it any longer

Slowly the hair color turned into light brown just like Mizumi's hair color…

Mimi: The hair…

Miyako: Does that mean Mizumi-san is coming back…?

Kushiro: I don't think so; we still have eight butterflies we should find

Sakura slowly opened her eyes the pain had stopped

Sora: How do you feel now Sakura?

Sakura hardly replayed she was confused: The pain had stopped…

Sora smiled: Good

She helped her to stand up and gave her a tissue to whip the blood from her mouth

Sakura: My throat hurts…

Tai: You shouted…

Sakura puts her hand on her throat: Does she have to be careful before doing anything…I start to feel sorry for her

Tai smiled: Don't worry about Mizu-chii…she used about her life style like this…

Sakura hardly smiled she was still tired from the pain…slowly the bubble started to vanish then everything turned back normal…they were in the start point again in front of the water fall

T.K: We're back again…point zero

Joe: But at least we found the second butterfly and Mizumi-chan's hair color is back

T.K: You are right, but now what…? How can we find the other butterflies…?

Sakura looked at them she really wants to help them but also she is afraid of the time when they find all the butterflies and she has to vanish…

Kushiro: All what we have to do is to walk…Sakura-san can lead us to the butterflies if they are near…you can hear the butterflies wings bells…right…?

Sakura nodded

Tai: We don't have enough time…we only have three nights…

Matt: You mean two…the first night is over already

Joe: Ok let's get moving

They started to walk along the river…


	8. Chapter Seven

_**Four hours later,**_

They were still walking by the river…after this long walk they could see two kids were playing in the water…

Davis shocked: Kids…? Are they kids…?

T.K amazed: Yes

Kushiro: No wonder in that…we aren't in the digital world…maybe we are still in Spira as Ken said

Tai: Let's ask them if they saw any crimson butterfly around…

He quickly ran to the kids

Matt: Taichi, wait up

They ran after him…Taichi reached the two kids, a boy and a girl around seven years old the two were playing in the river, Tai arrived there he was breathing fast…he walked near them, they saw him and showed a shock faces because his cloths were strange

Tai trying to be cheerful: Hey kids…

They walked back, the rest reached Tai and the two kids and that scared them more

Tai tried not to scare them: No don't worry, we aren't here to hurt you…we only want to ask you something

The two walked back again

Sora walked next to Tai: Don't be afraid kids…we aren't bad people…

"Who are you…?" someone asked from behind…they turned and saw big man with huge muscled body, he was wearing strange cloths and holding an axe

"What do you want from my kids…?" he asked again, the two kids quickly ran to him and hide behind him, Tai walked to the front

Tai: Hi sir…don't worry we aren't bad or anything…we just wanted to ask them something

The man with quick and scary move pointed the axes in Tai's face they get shocked it was so close to his face

Matt: Taichi be careful…

Tai looked at the man's eyes with serious looks

Tai: I just need to ask you something…I don't mean any harm for you or your kids…

"Why should I listen to you…I can kill you and your friends right away…why should I trust you?"

Tai: You don't have to trust us but you should at least listen to what I wanna ask you

The man got angry again he walked closer to Tai while waving his axes Tai's friends were shocked "YOU DAMN BRATE DON'T ORDER ME AROUND"

When Sora and the rest opened their eyes the ax was in Tai's head top Tai didn't move an inch…they were shocked…the man himself was shocked he thought he will move from the axe way

Tai: I will repeat myself again sir…I just need to ask you something

The man was now face to face with Tai he saw the courage in Tai's eyes

"You are sure a brave guy, do you know that?" he said quietly this time

Tai was still staring at him with his serious cold looks; the man took a breath then walked back

"You beat me…tell me what you want" he said smiling, Tai and the others smiled…

Tai: I wanted to ask you if you saw a butterfly

"Butterfly…?" the man asked trying to understand

Tai: Yes…crimson butterfly…

The man rolled his eyes trying to remember: Crimson butterfly…?!!!

His son came closer and pulled his shirt the father looked at his son the bowed, the little boy whispered something in his father's ears, the father opened his eyes like he remembered something

"Ow yah that's right…" the father said the he stood straight and looked at Tai who was waiting

Tai: So…?

"Yes…we did see one" the man said smiling, the all opened their eyes shocked

Tai happily: You did…? Where is it…? Where can we find it…?

"We have it…" he said, they shocked more

Tai: Where is it…?

"At home…wanna see it?" the man asked them

Tai: Of course…please…

The man turned: Come on…

He walked with his two kids and they were after him, after short while they reached a wooden house, they could see a pregnant woman was sitting in a chair in the house small garden, the two kids ran to her and kept calling her 'Oka-sama' the woman hardly stood up with that big stomach in front of her then hugged her two kids, her husband came near her and greeted her…then she saw the twelve kids…

"Honey, these kids we had just meet them near the river" he told her

The woman bowed in respect: Domo

They bowed in respect to greet her

"My name is Hiku…this is my wife Yuka…my two kids, my seven years old girl Yura and six years old boy Turi"

Tai: I'm Taichi and these are my friends…

Sakura heard the bell: The bell…

They looked at her she was trying to know the direction of the bell

Joe: Sakura-san…?

Sakura: The butterfly is calling me…I can hear the bell…

She quickly ran inside the house

Hiku: Wait…hey you…

They ran after her inside and found her was in front of small cage inside it a crimson butterfly

Tai happily: There it is…

He walked to it but quickly Yuka carried the cage and holds it tight

Tai: Yuka-san…?

Her husband stood next to her

Hiku: I said you can see it but I never said you can take it

They opened their eyes shocked

Matt: What are you saying? This butterfly belongs to our friend…you should give it back

Hiku: How can I know it belongs to your friend? I went through a lot of troubles just to catch it and gave it as a present for my wife…

Sora: But…but

Miyako: Even so, this butterfly is so important to safe our friend's life

Hiku: I don't care; I won't ever give it to you

Tai gets angry: You…_

Mimi walked closer: Yuka-san…onegai…onegai…

Mimi kneeled down, she started to cry

Mimi: I…I mean we…all what we want is…to hear her voice again…I want her back…I want Mizumi back…please give us this butterfly to safe her life…we don't have much time…onegai Yuka-san…

She bowed her head, her tears started to fall down on the ground

Mimi: I miss her so much…

Sora sadly: Mimi-chan…

Hikari and Miyako kneeled down next to Mimi

Hikari: Onegai-shemas

Miyako: Onegai-shemas

Yuka felt so sorry for these girls…Tai walked closer and bowed his head

Tai: Hiku-san, Yuka-san…all what I want is to see her smile again…even for once…I wanna tell her how much I love her…I wanna hear her laugh again…

Hiku-san saw some tears are coming from his eyes he was shocked before awhile these eyes were serious and scary but now…they are so soft…Yuka felt so sorry for these kids, she knows that this butterfly is so important to them, she walked closer…

Yuka: Kids…please raise your heads…I understand…

Hiku shocked: What are you doing Yuka…you don't have to listen to them and give them this butterfly…

Yuka smiled: Don't worry honey…I feel happy to do it…

She looked at the beautiful butterfly inside the cage

Yuka: This butterfly brought the joy and happiness to this house…

Then she looked at the kids again smiling

Yuka: But I knew and I could feel that it is sad…it wants to go back to its original owner…and now…I can feel it too…it is happy…so I would be so happy to give it to them

She was smiling

Hiku: Are you sure you wanna do it?

Yuka: Positive…

Hiku smiled: Ok…do whatever will make you happy

She slowly handled the cage to Tai

Tai bowed his head: Arigato…

She smiled…they looked at the butterfly, (Friendship) was written on one of its wing, Tai opened the cage, the butterfly quickly flew toward Sakura who raised her hands to let it rest on them, then she moved it closer to her heart…and like before the butterfly merged with her body…Hiku and his family were so amazed…suddenly everything turned into black


	9. Chapter Eight

_**Osaka again…**_

They opened their eyes and when they could see clearly they found themselves inside a hospital room…they saw the four years old Mizumi was sitting on the hospital bed, she was holding small puppy…her father was sitting on the other side of the bed

Sora: This puppy is…

Tai: Inuki…?!

Mimi: He was just a little puppy…

Sora nodded smiling: Yes…she saved his life when she was in a skiing trip to Hokkaido with her parents…they looked at her amazed

Miyako smiling: Mizumi-san keeps surprising me…

Davis: Yah me too…

Tai with little sad tone: She keeps surprising me too…

Sakura looked at Tai the sadness was full his eyes she knows that he is still sad and worried about the 'other guy' story…she signs then looked at Mizumi

Mizumi slowly holds the puppy

Mizumi: Look at him papa he loves me

Usako smiling: Of course he is…you are his savior after all

Mizumi kissed the little puppy

Usako: So, wanna give him a name?

Mizumi carried the little puppy: I was thinking about a name for him

Usako: And did you find one?

Mizumi smiling: Inuki

Usako amazed: Inuki…?

Mizumi hugged the puppy then looked at her father

Mizumi: Yes, Inuki…

Usako smiled: It means the invisible friend

Mizumi: yes…he is my very first real friend…

Usako smiled: I'm so happy for you…I'm pretty sure you are gonna have a lot of friends when you grow up sweetie

Mizumi looked at the puppy: Inuki…hope we become best friends…

She kissed him again then her mother entered the room…she sat next to Usako

Hana looked at Mizumi who was playing with the little puppy

Hana: Mizumi

Mizumi looked at her mother: Mama…?!

Hana came closer she has tears in her eyes: You know…you scared me…you really did…I never had been sacred like that in whole my life even when I found out that I was pregnant on you

Usako amazed: Hana, you know she doesn't understand what you are saying

Hana started to cry: I know but…but I wanna say it…

She looked at her amazed daughter again: You understand that mama was so scared…don't you?

Mizumi looked down

Hana: Mi-chan…mama doesn't want to lose you…ever…ever…mama fought to have you and she hates to see you getting hurt…do you understand what I'm saying?

Mizumi looked at her mother: Gomen-ya mama

Hana came closer then hugged her tight

Hana: If anything happen to you mama may die…please don't ever do this to me again Mizumi, please…

Mizumi was feeling sorry: Gomen-ya…

Hana pulled back she holds Mizumi's face between her hands: That storm could kill you…don't ever walk away from us…ok?

Mizumi nodded: Hai-na

Hana kissed her forehead then hugged her…

Sakura: Oka-sama…

She said that in low sad and teary tone…

The bubble started to move fast again and everything around them turned into white…after short while it stopped in front of school…it was Osaka elementary school…the kids were walking out the clock was near 3:30 pm…they saw the eight years Mizumi again was walking and next to her a boy…he was cute boy with spiky brown hair, he was talking with her and made her laugh then two girls joined them, they were the twin Aya and Maya…the four kids stopped near the school gate

The boy looked at his sport watch: Ryo is sure late

Mizumi: He said something about soccer club

Mitsu looked at Mizumi: You mean…he went to the soccer club…?

Mizumi: I think

Mitsu: Are you kidding me Mizu-chii…? Ryo and the football aren't good friends

Mizumi: I saw him playing in the gym class…he was pretty good…you saw that too Mitsu-kun

Mitsu: Ryo is good player but he hates soccer…he loves to study and get good grades this is his hobby, don't you know that?

Maya: His father is putting a lot of pressure on him to get good grades…he wants him to be an engineer just like him

Mitsu puts his crossed arms behind his back: Man what a waste he is so good at soccer

Aya: You are the last one to talk about fathers' pressure…

Mitsu stood straight: What do you mean?

Aya: Not only your father but whole your family is putting a lot of pressure on you to be the 4th generation leader of your Yukuza family

They were shocked but Tai, Matt, Mimi and Sora…Mitsu, Ryo and Tai are good friends

Davis: D-Did…did she say 'Yukuza'…?!!!!

Ken was shocked as well: Yes…I heard her saying that

Miyako: His family is a Yukuza…?!!!!!!!

Joe looked at Tai who was smiling

Joe: You know about that?!!!

Tai smiling: Yes of course I do…you can tell from his accent…

Joe: I thought about that but I never thought his family is Yukuza…

Tai: Well he is…

Kushiro: Don't you get worry about Mizumi-san being friend with Yukuza member?

Joe: He is not only a member…he is the heir of it

Tai: No, Mitsu isn't bad person I pretty sure he is good friend for her and won't ever hurt her

Maya smiled when she saw Ryo is coming

Maya: There he is…

They saw a very handsome boy is walking closer, he gets spiky black hair and beautiful black eyes, he stopped next to them

Ryo: Yo

Mizumi raised her hand smiling: Yo Ryo-kun

Mitsu: Ous…where were you?

Ryo: I was in the soccer club

Mitsu amazed: Soccer?

Mizumi: I told you already

Mitsu: What for?

Ryo: What do you think? I wanted to join the soccer club

The four were shocked

Aya: Are you kidding me?

Maya worried: Ryo-kun, what about your father?

Ryo amazed: What about my father?

Mitsu: The good grades to be engineer pressure?

Ryo was amazed: It is true my father wants me to get good grades to be like him but he never said that I can't join any club

Mitsu: Ow really?

Ryo: Yah

Mitsu happily: So you are in with us…?

Ryo smiled: Of course

Mitsu: Great

The two gave five, then the five kids started to walk out

Maya: I really like seeing Ryo-kun playing soccer

Aya: Hope you can be useful Ryo

Ryo: Watch me

Ryo looked at Mizumi

Ryo: What about you Mi-chan

Mizumi looked at him amazed: What about me?

Ryo: The skating club…? How are you doing there…?

Mizumi smiled: Ow I'm doing pretty well…ka-chan comes to see me time to time

Ryo: Good to hear…

Aya: You shouldn't ever worry about her…she loves to skate…she is gonna be the skating champion one day…I'm pretty sure about this

Maya: She isn't called the 'ice princess' for nothing

Mitsu: Yah you really should stop worrying about her

Ryo smiled: Well she is the only person here who always gets herself into troubles…I always should watch over her

Mizumi looked at him blushing: No I don't

Ryo: Yes you do

Mizumi upset: No

Ryo: Yes

Mizumi: NO

Ryo smiling coldly like always: Yes, yes, yes

Mizumi: No means no…

The two kept arguing…suddenly the bubble moved so fast then stopped…this time was so fast and didn't let them pass out like always...they saw the 17 years old Mizumi was sitting in front of the river and next to her was the 17 years old Ryo, he was cuter and more handsome, his hair was still black spiky hair but more beautiful there was a guitar bag placed next to him, he was laying on his crossed arms on the grass Mizumi was sitting wrapping her knees and staring at the river…the sun was setting and the sky was red and orange…the two were wearing their high school uniforms and their school bags were next to them…

Ryo: Aho-ka

Mizumi looked at him, he sat straight and looked at her, Taichi and the others notices the sadness in her eyes

Ryo: Why you never said anything to me Mi-chan?

Mizumi looked at the river again

Ryo: Why don't you just open up to me Mizumi…? Why don't you just say so when you are in trouble…? Why should I always be the last one to know…?

Mizumi didn't say anything, Ryo stood up he was really angry

Ryo: I hate it when you do this to me? I hate it when I'm being the last one to find out that my best friend is in trouble…

Mizumi: Gomen-ya…

Ryo turned his head: It is always the same…nothing has changed…

He looked at her she was looking at the river, he saw some tears are falling down, Tai felt like knives are killing him he wants to know what makes her cry…

Ryo took a breath then sat next to her

Ryo: Gomen-ya I didn't mean to shout at you like that…

Mizumi shacked her head as no: Don't worry about it

Ryo looked at the river: I'm glad it is over…

Mizumi: Gomen-ya…I just…I just try not to involve you with my problems but you end up saving me…I don't wanna bother you

Ryo smiled: Aho-ka

Mizumi looked at him amazed he was looking at her smiling then he looked at the river

Ryo: You are the kind of person who always gets into troubles

Then he looked at her still smiling: I should always watch over you

Mizumi: Ryo-kun

Some tears fall down then she smiled: Arigato-ya

He slowly hits her forehead with two fingers: Aho…

Then he gave her a tissue to wipe her tears, she took it and whipped her tears

Ryo: So…did you tell Taichi-san about him…Kenta…?

Tai and the rest opened their eyes

Davis: They mentioned him again…that Kenta guy

Mizumi looked at the river, she shacked her head as no Ryo looked at the river too

Ryo: Suka-ya…

Mizumi: I don't know how to talk to him about that guy

Ryo: Just go and tell him…sure he is gonna understand

Mizumi sadly: Do you think that?

Ryo: Sure…

Mizumi trying hard to smile but it was kinda sad smile: You know…sometimes I feel that I don't know him enough…Taichi

Tai shocked to hear this 'Mizumi-chan…'

Ryo smiling: Aho…don't say that…sure you do…Taichi-san is easy to read...I'm pretty sure you know him better than yourself

Mizumi smiled like she needed to hear this

Mizumi: I guess…

Ryo: You should talk to him about Kenta the next time he visits you

Mizumi nodded: Sure…arigato-ya

Ryo smiled: Anything for my stupid friend

Mizumi giggled…

Sora looked at Tai

Sora: See…nothing to worry about…she doesn't cheat on you Taichi

Tai hardly smiled, Matt hits him on the back

Matt: Cheer up…

Joe crossed his arms smiling: You should be happy Taichi-san…you are knowing her and what she is thinking more…

Mimi: And it makes me understand her more…

Miyako smiling: Maybe we all needed to watch this to understand her…Mizumi-san is kinda mysterious

Ken: Because she is not talkative type we need to watch her life to understand her

Matt looked at Tai who is know smiling like he felt relief

The bubble moved and slowly everything around them turned into white because it is moving in high speed….they were trying to stay still and not to fall down…suddenly it stopped and the shacking stopped…they slowly stood up and looked down…they saw Kakashi-sensei and Auron-dono were sitting around a fire...they were sitting in a forest and it was kinda dark…the eight years Mizumi came from between the heavy trees she was in big mess, her clothes were so dirty and she has a lot of wounds and injuries on her legs, knees, her arms and face…

Sakura was amazed: Why she is so missy like that?

Tai: Her training…didn't you hear them talking about it?

Sakura: Yes…a Ninja

Tai smiled

Sakura: But…just look at her…she is full with wounds and injuries

Tai: Well whenever you train you may hurt yourself

Sakura didn't say anything she has different believes

Hikari: In your age the girls used to stay only at home, right?

Sakura looked at her: Yes…we have to take care about our skins and health, the woman with sick body never gets married because she isn't able to carry any child…the woman job is to take care about her husband and get pregnant…that's it

Mimi: Our age is different

Sakura: Yah I can tell from your cloths…you can wear anything

They giggled…

Mizumi sat next to them…they looked at her

Auron: I see Kakashi is working you a lot

Mizumi hardly smiled, she has a wound under her eyes…

Kakashi: But she is doing pretty well…I hardly can catch her now even with my Sharingan…

Mizumi took a breath: Auron-dono, Kakashi-sensei

The two looked at her

Mizumi: I was thinking…

Auron: About…?

Mizumi: I was thinking about myself and my training…Kakashi-sensei told me that tomorrow I'm gonna start the physical training…

Kakashi: Yes, you need to control the flow of your chakra through in your feet and legs by kicking and your fists too

Mizumi: But that will built muscles on both my arms and legs, right?

The two looked at each others

Mizumi: Just like you both

The two looked at their arms and legs they arms full of muscles then they looked at her again

Auron: So…?

Mizumi: So…? I don't want that of course…I don't wanna be a girl with muscled body…I wanna be a normal girl in my world…beside I don't wanna hit kick or use my fists I don't want to be like boys

Auron: Ok…but what do you suggest then?

Mizumi stood up then walked toward a tree, she placed her palm on the tree…after very short seconds the tree suddenly not only broke but it shattered into small pieces, Auron and Kakashi opened their eyes shocked, the rest too

T.K: What was that?

Ken: It is her power…

Mizumi looked at them…there was a light crimson bubble around her to protect her from the tree parts…slowly the bubble disappeared, the two were amazed

Auron: What did you do…?

Kakashi: You focused all your chakra in your palm and made them hit a fatal spot in the tree, that what made it shattered like that

Mizumi came closer: Yes, but I didn't use all my chakra…I just used the chakra in my palm

Auron: Only the chakra in your palm…you made a huge tree shatter..?!!!

Kakashi smiling: I believe that…the crimson chakra is more powerful than our normal chakra in about 10,000 times

The all opened their eyes shocked

Auron amazed: Are you sure…? This is huge number

Kakashi: Yes I'm very sure…I noticed that when I train with Mizumi-sama, I used about 50% of my power in time she only used 1%

There was a big shock behind Auron's cold appearance

Auron: If she increases the number you may get hurt

Kakashi: I made some calculation…with a Juonin level Ninja like me…if she increases this number to 5% only I may die if she only touches me with her hand

The all were shocked, Mizumi wasn't shocked because she knows this already…

Auron: Die…?

Kakashi: Yes…and a Geinin level ninja may die with 2% only

Auron: This is so dangerous…she needs to control it…

Kakashi: I was going to teach her that tomorrow but it seems that she has her own planes

Auron and Kakashi looked at her waiting for an explanation

Mizumi: As I told you before I don't want any muscles and I don't want to kick and use my fists like boys so I thought of focusing the power in one place and with light hit it will do the harm a fist or a kick can do it…and Kakashi-sensei taught me how to control the flow of my chakra…and with the Sharingan I can find the fatale spot and hit it…

Auron: I see…

Kakashi smiling: You are really trying to find your own style Mizumi-sama

Auron: I think this is better…it can make you think before rushing to do anything may hurt you before hurting your enemy…good thinking Mizumi-sama

Mizumi: But still…I'm worried about something

Auron: What is it?

Mizumi: In my world…I don't want to use this power…no matter what may happen…

Kakashi: But what if you get into trouble this power can be so useful

Mizumi: A lot of girls get into trouble and can be saved without having this power

Kakashi: But sure at some point wished that they have it

Mizumi: Maybe but for any reason and at any point I don't wanna feel different…

Auron smiled: Don't worry about this Mizumi-sama…I took care about this

The two looked at him amazed

Mizumi: What do you mean Auron-dono?

Auron: I used to watch over you before and lived in your world…I knew that you would ask me this once so…I sealed your power in your world

Mizumi winked many times: You did? Really…?!! When…?!!

Auron: When you were four…

Mizumi: That means I can't ever use my power in my world

Auron: No, you can say it is a life time seal nothing can break it

Mizumi was so amazed: Nothing…?

Auron smiling: Yah nothing…

Kakashi seriously: Auron-dono, did you use the 'God Coffin' seal…?

Auron didn't say anything he just looked at the fire Mizumi was confused

Mizumi: 'God Coffin'…?!!

Kakashi: You used it, didn't you? This seal can be so dangerous on your life

Mizumi was shocked she looked at Auron

Auron looked at the two smiling: Kakashi…I exist for her only

Kakashi: But even Mizumi-sama doesn't want you to die

Mizumi looked at Auron very shocked: Auron-dono…?

Auron: Don't worry Mizumi-sama…it cost half of my power only

Mizumi was shocked, angry and so sad: But even so…

Auron puts his hand on her head: When I used this seal I knew you will protect me one day

Mizumi looked at him he was smiling

Auron: I believe in you…and day after day I can see a great warrior is growing up inside you…

Mizumi looked down Kakashi signs

Auron: Now, you can't ever use your power in your world no matter what may happen to you…and you are kind of kids that always get themselves into troubles

Mizumi blushed she looked at him upset: I heard this before, but no that's not true

Auron giggled then Kakashi giggled, she signs

Kakashi: What about the Sharingan? They can't be sealed

Auron: I didn't seal them of course or else I had to take her sights…I'm pretty sure she won't use them in front of other people…right?

Mizumi shacked her head as yes

Kakashi: Ok then…starting from tomorrow we will have to work out more in our training

Mizumi: Haaaai~

Suddenly the bubble start to fall down, they get shocked and tried to hold into anything


	10. Chapter Nine

Mimi: We are falling…?

Miyako: This is crazy bubble…

Tai: Hang up…

They closed their eyes…but after a while the bubble stopped, they slowly opened their eyes…it was the morning and they were in a forest that looks familiar to them

T.K: Where are we…?

Kushiro: Isn't this…the digital world?

They looked around them

Joe: Yes…these kinds of trees and followers…

Then they heard someone was coming…

Tai: Someone is coming…

Then they saw the 12 years Taichi was walking and after him the rest of them

Tai: These are…us…?!

Matt: Our first time in the digital world…?!

Hikari: Yes, I wasn't with you yet…

Tai: I remember…in this place we meet her for the first time…

Davis: I never thought I'm gonna see you so young like this

Miyako: Mimi, you look so cute

Mimi smiling: Thank you

The two giggled…

The young Tai stopped and looked behind him…his friends stopped as well, Mimi sat on her knees

Mimi: I can't walk any longer, please let's have some rest

Matt looked at Tai: We need to stay here tonight

Tai: But…

Kushiro and T.K sat down Sora came closer

Sora: We all need some rest Taichi

Tai signs: Ok…

The all sat and their digimons too

Mimi: I'm so hungry…

T.K: Me too…

Matt: If we can find a nearby river we may catch some fish…

Tai went near a tree he picked something: Hay guys I found some mushrooms

Mimi: Mushrooms…?

Matt: We can grill them…

Mimi took a breath: I hate mushrooms

Sora trying to be cheerful: We have to be thankful, this all what we get now

Mimi: Yah, yah

Joe: I will go pick some woods

Kushiro stood up: I will help you

Matt: I will see if there is a river around here

Before they walk they could hear something behind the trees…they looked at the direction, the digimon stood up ready to fight but they were so tired and hungry

Tai: Who is there…?

But no one answered him, Matt came closer to Tai

Matt: Maybe Kubutriomon again

Agumon: No, it doesn't smell like Kubutriomon…

Gabumon: It doesn't smell like any digimon I know

Piyomon: You are right

Tentamon: It doesn't smell like a digimon at all…

Kushiro: Then…what is it…?

Then suddenly something big and black attacked them…they couldn't see it well…it was about to hit in Mimi and T.K but out of the blue it vanished after scary shout…the all were in their places shocked everything happened so quickly…

Tai was sweating and so shocked: What…what just happened here…?

"You are ok…?" a sweet voice said…they looked around them trying to find the voice direction

Tai: Who is there…?

The tree started to shack they looked at that direction then she came out smiling like always they were so shocked when they saw a human was standing in front of them

She raised her hand: Yo…

For a while they just kept staring at her speechless…but then…

The all in shock: A HUMAN…?

She winked many times amazed: Anu…

Joe came closer: You are…you are human?

Mizumi was trying to smile: Well…if you want me to be…

Joe: Ow my god you are human

He turned and looked at his friends: See I told you we will find human around here

Mizumi: Gomen-ya I don't mean to disappoint you but…there are no human around…

Joe looked at her: What do you mean…? Sure you came from some city or village around here

Mizumi: No, I trapped here in this place and I don't know how to go back

Joe sweat dropped: What?!!

He didn't understand what she said because Osaka accent and Tokyo accent are different

Joe: Anu…I don't get you…?

T.K: Are you Japanese…?

Mizumi was so amazed: Huh…?

Kushiro: Are you from Osaka?

She looked at Kushiro

Kushiro: Your accent…you are from Osaka right?

Mizumi nodded: Hai-na

Kushiro: That's why we didn't understand you well

Mizumi smiling: Don't worry about that, Tokyo kids are so soft

Tai gets angry he came closer and shouted in her face

Tai: What do you mean Osaka kid?

Mizumi in cold tone: What do you think? Tokyo kids are so soft and spoiled

Tai raised one eyebrow angry: Nani-yo~

Mizumi: You even use 'watshi' for guys…this is so soft of you

Mimi stood up: What…? It is better than the jungle accent you are using in Osaka…

Mizumi smiled, she is so cold: Still…in Osaka guys are guys and girls are girls

Tai was so angry: I hate Osaka kids they always bring troubles where ever they go

Mizumi little upset: Nani-ya

Tai: And can't talk normally like the rest of Japanese people

Mizumi faced him: You'd better watch what you are saying…aho

Tai upset: Nani-yo…you baka

Mizumi raised one eyebrow: Baka?! Take it back

Tai smiled and felt so happy when he made her angry he crossed his arms: baka, baka, baka

Mizumi gets angry: It was better if I let you die here

Tai: And I'm not so thankful for saving us…we could manage without your help

Mizumi angry: Aho

Tai faced her again: **Nani…?!!**

Davis looked at Tai who was smiling

Davis: That was your first meeting?

Miyako: I imagined it so different…like love from first sight

Matt and the rest started to laugh Sakura, Davis, Miyako and Ken were amazed

Tai laughing: First sight love…?!

Matt: These two kept fighting all the way…

Sora: Yah it was all because they didn't understand each other accent

Joe: Yah…like aho and baka…

Davis: What do you mean Joe-senpai?

Joe: When you say 'Baka' in Osaka you are insulting them and ready to fight but in Tokyo you mean it in joking way…

Davis: Suka…

Kushiro: Mizumi-san tried her best to clear what she is saying to us…

Mimi: I found it funny when she is trying to talk in Tokyo accent…she looks cute

They giggled

The young Sora came between the two angry kids

Sora: You two please cool it…we need to stick together not fight

Joe: Yah Sora is tight

The two turned their heads, T.K came closer

T.K: Anu…nee-san, are you Japanese

Mizumi looked at T.K amazed

Kushiro: She is Takeru-kun but she is from Osaka, they talk different accent

T.K: I didn't mean her accent…I meant her eyes…they are blue

The all looked at Mizumi who looked at them…

Matt signs: Maybe one of her parents isn't Japanese just like mom

Mizumi: No my both parents are Japanese

They were amazed

Matt: Both of them…?

Joe: Maybe your grandparents…?

Mizumi shacked her head as no: My both families are pure Japanese…my eyes are blue because they are blue

Joe crossed his arms: This is strange and don't explain anything

Mimi came annoyed: So what if her eyes are blue don't make big deal of it…

She looked at Mizumi smiling: Any way…thank you for earlier…I mean saving us from that strange thing

Mizumi smiled three dimples showed on her cheeks: No it is ok…

Mimi: How did you come here?

Mizumi was about to talk but she knows they won't understand her so she talked in Tokyo accent

Mizumi: I trapped here…

Matt smiling: Don't worry about the accent…we get it in Osaka accent

Mizumi blushing: Gomen-ya I thought you didn't

Matt: It was because we were kinda shock to see human around…

Kushiro: Anyway what was that thing?

Mizumi: Don't worry about it…it won't ever come back again I grantee you that

T.K: How did you defeat it…? You don't have a digimon

Mizumi smiled suddenly Renamon appeared behind her

Renamon: It is clear now

Mizumi: Arigato-ya, Renazi

They shocked

Tai: Is, is she a digimon

Agumon: No…I don't think so…she doesn't smell like digimon

Tentamon: Renazi…ow…in the digital world Renamon…right?

Renamon looked at Tentamon in clod looks

Mizumi: Hai-na…you can say that…she is Renamon…my friend

Kushiro looked at Renamon: You know her, Tentamon?

Tentamon: Just a little…there is a book said something about a holy creatures…a fox…her name is Renazi but we call her Renamon…she is a holy Bijun

Kushiro amazed: Bijun…? What is that?

Tentamon: I don't know exactly but a Bijun has huge power can destroy a whole city or half land beside a lot of different powers

Kushiro: I see…but…still what is Bijun?

Mizumi: A Bijun means 'Tailed monster'

Kushiro: Tailed Monster…?

Mizumi: Yes…there are only nine of them

Tentamon: And Renamon is the powerful one who can be one tailed and nine tailed…

Mizumi looked at Renamon: Yes she is…

Renamon bowed her head in respect then disappeared

Joe: That means…you aren't a digidestined…?

Mizumi: Not really…what is that?

They showed her their holy devices

Mizumi was amazed: Ow, no I don't have one…

Kushiro: Then why did you trap in the digital world?

Mizumi: I really don't know…and I really don't care to find out…because it will find me

She giggled

Mimi upset: You are so relief

Mizumi smiling: Why should I tire my head in thinking everything will work out some how

They were amazed

Mimi: How?

Mizumi trying to be cheerful: I don't know…it will in some how

Mimi hits her forehead: You are really hopeless and weird girl

They giggled, Tai came closer and gave her his hand, she looked at it amazed then at him he was smiling

Tai: Arigato for earlier

She winked many times he is sweet now

Matt smiling: Don't worry, he really means it

Mizumi smiled, she shacked his hand: Kudo Mizumi…nice to meet you

The 17 years old Tai looked at his hand smiling; it was that moment when she stole his heart, the touch of her hand and her beautiful cute smile that was only for him…Sakura smiled

Sakura: Sure it is this moment

They looked at her; she was looking at Taichi smiling

Tai amazed: What do you mean…?

Sakura: When she stole your heart…the touch of her hand and this smile…

Tai winked many times he blushed

Mimi: What are you saying Sakura-chan? The two kept fighting after that

Sakura smiling: Yes didn't you hear that the love comes after hatred…maybe they fought after that moment but this moment still remaining in their heads I'm pretty sure of it

Mimi looked at Tai smiling

Mimi: Is that true Taichi?

Tai blushed: What are you saying? I forget about it

Mimi: I don't think so

Miyako: Look at his face

They start to laugh but out of the blue the bubble moved so fast…and also quickly stopped

They could see, Ken was sitting in a swing at night…he was looking down sadly

Miyako: Ken…?

Ken remembered this time; it was his first time meeting Mizumi

Ken: This is my first time meeting Mizumi-san

Davis: You were still the emperor?

Ken shacked his head as no: It was after you defeated me directly…at the same night…

They looked at the sad Ken who was sitting in the swing…then they saw the 17 years Mizumi came closer, she stood in front of him, he slowly raised his head and saw her, she was smiling

Mizumi raised her hand: Yo, Ken-kun

Ken was amazed he lowered his head again: How did you know my name?

Mizumi sat in the swing next to him: Because I know you…you were the digital emperor

He looked at her shocked: You…are you a digidestined?

Mizumi smiling: No…but I knew what you went through

Ken looked down sadly

Mizumi started to play in the swing slowly: You know something…being sad over something bad you did is good…feeling regret is good too

Ken was trying not to cry

Mizumi: But, you can't be sad and feel regret for the rest of your life…there are still people wants to see you smiling

Ken: I bet there is

Mizumi stopped the swing: What will you give me if I win this bet

He looked at her amazed she was smiling

Mizumi: I'm serious…?

Ken: Nothing because you won't ever win…a bad guy like me won't ever make anyone happy

Mizumi: And I assure you there are a lot of people you can make them happy…

Ken: Like who…?

Mizumi: Your ka-san and Tu-san

Ken: No way…I made them sad enough

Mizumi: But they don't care and if you just smile a real smile in front of them they will be happy, they are your parents after all

Ken: You said it, they are my parents

Mizumi: There are other people…

Ken: Yah right…like who?

Mizumi smiling: Like Davis-kun, Miyako-chan, Takeru-kun and Hikari-chan, Iori too

Ken didn't say anything

Mizumi stood up: Emmmm let me think…if I win the bet then you should buy for me white hot chocolate with chocolate sauce on top

Ken looked at her so amazed she was smiling

Ken: Why should I…? I even don't know your name and by your accent you are from Osaka and don't live here

Mizumi: My name is Mizumi…

Ken amazed: Mizumi…?

Mizumi started to walk away, he looked at her thinking then after short moments he stood up

Ken: What if I win…what will you give me…?

Mizumi turned her head looking at him smiling: Your Wormmon back

Ken opened his eyes shocked: Wormmon…?!

He wanted to follow her but he tripped by a rock and was about to fall down, when he raised his head she was nowhere to find

Ken: Mizumi-san…

Davis looked at Ken who was smiling

Ken: She did keep her promise…she gave me Wormmon back…my Wormmon…she brought the hope and light back to my heart…I'm very thankful for her

Tai and the rest smiled, they know what he went through…Sakura smiled she doesn't know what he went through but she is sure that he is over with it and doesn't want to talk about it, suddenly she felt about a pain in her face this time…but it wasn't so painful, she puts her hands on her cheeks

Sora: Sakura, you are ok?

Sakura: Yes but…some pain...

The pain suddenly stopped like how it suddenly started, she took her hands…nothing had changed

Mimi: Nothing happened

Sakura: Really…? I felt some pain in my cheeks

When she talked the three dimples were back they smiled

Tai: Mizu's dimples…

Sakura: Dimples…?

She smiled…everything around them turned into black and the bubble slowly vanished, when they opened their eyes they were in front of the river and Hiku's house was near them, they could see him and his family were waving for them good bye

Matt: It seems that we are already out

Tai: Yes…

Joe: We still have whole this day and two nights to find the rest

Kushiro: Seven to go now…

Tai: Yes, let's get moving

They waved for Hiku and his family, then started to walk


	11. Chapter Ten

_**Later at night,**_

They were walking after taking a rest and had something to eat…after long time they reached the ocean…they walked closer and saw the big waves…the sky was full of clouds…

Joe: A storm is coming…

The wind started to be stronger…

Tai: We should find a place to stay this night

Matt saw a cave nearby, he looked at Tai

Matt: There is a cave nearby…let's stay there tonight

Tai saw the cave then nodded…the all hardly could reach it…they entered and after short while the heavy rain started, they sat in that dark cave just Taichi who was standing near the cave entrance, he was thinking about Mizumi…Matt walked near him

Matt: Taichi

Tai looked at him, he stood next to him

Matt: You are ok?

Tai smiled: Yup…very much

Matt giggled he knows Tai is strong guy no matter how much he feels bad he will never shows it

Sakura was sitting so tired when she heard something but then they saw something crimson is coming toward them from the depth of the cave

Sakura: Butterfly…

They looked at the Sakura who stood up and looked at the butterfly which was coming from the dark…Tai and Matt came closer…Sora stood up then the rest

Joe: Who would think we may find butterfly in this cave

Miyako jumped happily: Lucky~

Sakura stood up and raised her hands…but the butterfly didn't come near her it flew up

Sakura amazed: What is going on?

Ken noticed something behind the butterfly, he shocked

Ken: There are two butterflies

They shocked and looked up, Ken was right, there were two butterflies

Sakura walked closer but they flew away…

Tai: We must catch them before they flew away

Davis: But how…?

The butterflies started to fly in circle up then started to flay in crazy way like they were confused

Matt: They are going crazy…

Tai: Why they are flying in crazy way like that?

Miyako: They are confused…

The two butterflies crashed into each other then slowly fall down on the ground…the all looked at them amazed…there was written 'Hobbies' in one butterfly and the other butterfly's wing was written 'knowledge'…

Davis: Are they died…?

Tai slowly kneeled down and was about to carry them when their wings started to move and they could hear the bell…the two butterflies flew up again, they looked up at them…

Miyako: Why they don't merge with Mizumi's body…? Aren't they her memories?

Sakura: They are Mizumi-san's memories but…

Suddenly the two butterflies shattered into small crimson pieces…they opened their eyes in big shock…the crystal crimson pieces started to fall down on them…Tai opened his hand the pieces placed in it…he was in big shock Sakura sat down on her knees, tears started to fall down without she knows why…

Sora confused: Why…why this happened?

Sakura looked down…but slowly the kids voices around her started to vanish…she raised her head to see what is going on…she opened her eyes shocked when she saw nothing around her but the darkness…she stood up turning and looking around her…

Sakura: What happened here? Taichi…Sora…Yamato…

Suddenly she felt about the ground under her shacking…then a lot of pictures crossed in front of her quickly...she could see that these pictures belong to Mizumi…after short while the pictures flew had stopped and the ground stopped shacking…she could see clearly now and slowly she felt so dizzy and fall down…

Sakura slowly opened her eyes when she heard Sora is calling her…when she could see she saw them all looking at her worried

Sora: Sakura, can you hear me…?

Sakura: S-Sora-san…?

She slowly sat with Sora's help

Sora: You are ok now?

Sakura little confused: What happened to me?

Sora: You fall down all of sudden…you really scared us

Tai: What happened…?

Sakura remembered what happened: I…I think…

She looked at Tai: I got her memories

Tai shocked: What…?!!

Sakura: Her memories…she is a skater…she knows a lot about temples…she knows about fashion and skin care…she loves to sing and Karaoke…

Davis: You know what Karaoke is…?

Sakura: Of course no, I just have some memories of all that…

Tai was so happy: Then the butterflies…

Sakura: Yes…it happened so quickly but a lot of memories are in my head now

Sora noticed something she smiled

Sora: Mizumi's body came back

They looked at Sora who was smiling

Matt: What do you mean Sora…?

Sora: I noticed that her body changed…Mizu's body like the heart…the waist and even her chest

They looked at Sakura who blushed and puts her arms on her chest

Sakura: Stop staring at me…

Tai smiled he knows that this is Mizumi's body…

Joe pushed his glasses back: This is great…now we have five butterflies to find

Tai: Yes…

Hikari noticed that the storm had stopped, she looked at them

Hikari: The storm had stopped

They came out and saw the sky is clear now and the ocean's waves are down…

Matt: Another night is over…

Tai: Five butterflies to go and Mizu will be back

Matt: Yah…let's do our best…

Tai: Yes…

Joe: Let's sleep here for couple hours…then start to search about the rest butterflies

The all agreed and went back to the cave to have some sleep

_**Couple hours later,**_

After waking up they walked out from the cave and went near the ocean…

Davis: Man we really needed that nape

Tai was staring at the ocean he smiled

Tai: Mizumi loves the ocean

Sora: Yah

Sakura came closer she noticed something is flying over the ocean and coming toward them

Sakura: Isn't that…

Miyako: A crimson butterfly…?

Kushiro amazed: Yes it is a crimson butterfly…

Matt: Wow…we found one already

Joe: It looks like they are finding us…

Tai: We are lucky…

The butterfly came closer to Sakura they could read 'Pain' in one of its wing

Joe: Pain…?

Tai was amazed: Pain…?!!!

The butterfly merged with Sakura's body and like always everything turned into black and a bubble showed around them…the bubble was in front of a small super market…the bubble slowly moved inside…they saw the 17 years Mizumi entering the super market, she was wearing her uniform and holding her school bag

Mizumi: Sato-san…

She called the owner who came out from the back door, he was an old man wearing the market cloths…he smiled when he saw Mizumi

Sato: In time like always…I will leave it to you from here…Ryo-kun may come later to help you

He took the apron then hanged it, Mizumi entered the back room…after short while she came out wearing a short and white shirt then took her pink apron and wore it, her hair is now a pony tail and she used a band to raise her hair from her eyes…she started to place some stuff in their places in the shelves

Mimi: I didn't know Mizu has a part time job

Tai: Sato-san asked her to help him after his daughter get married

Mimi: I see

Sora: Is he paying her?

Tai: Yes good money

Sora smiled: Good for her

Then small girl entered the shop with her mother…the mother went to buy some milk and other drinks the girl ran to the toys section Mizumi was there tiding some stuff…

Mizumi looked at the girl smiling: How can I help you?

The girl seemed confused: I don't know…what do you think nee-san?

Mizumi looked at the dolls: Emmmm…hard choice

"Yes…"

Mizumi smiled like she has an idea: I think I have an idea…

She went to the manga and comic section and brought a magazine then gave it to the girl

Mizumi: This magazine will help you to choose…

She opened in the dolls page then gave it to the girl

Mizumi: When you choose one just call me…ok?

The girl nodded: Arigato-ya

Mizumi smiled then walked toward the mother who called her…after short while the girl ran to Mizumi and pointed at a bride doll

Mizumi: You want the bride?

"Yes…"

Mizumi smiled: Good choice it is so beautiful…wait here I will bring it for you

Mizumi walked to the dolls section, the bride doll was in a high shelve, she tried to reach it but no use…

Mizumi: I can't reach it…

In the bubble they could see a handsome guy is coming toward her from the back, she was trying to reach it, suddenly he wrapped her waist…Tai shocked as the rest, Mizumi opened her eyes shocked she tried to look behind her

Mizumi: Who…?

"Sure you need help…can you reach the doll now?" he said smiling, Mizumi was shocked she quickly picked the doll

Mizumi: I took it…

The guy smiled: good

Mizumi blushing: Can you put me down now

"Ow gomen-ya"

He puts her down but his hands were still around her waist, he moved his face closer to her hair then placed his face on it and smelled it Mizumi shocked, she quickly pulled and broke his wrap

Mizumi: What are you doing?

The guy smiled: You are using a strawberry shampoo right?

Mizumi was in big shock, the all were shocked as well Tai was very angry he wants to kill this guy and he was angry with her because she never said anything about this

"Gomen-ya, I couldn't stop myself…I love the strawberry smell…" he said giggling

The little girl came: Nee-san did you get the doll for me…?

Mizumi came back to her sense she hardly smiled: Yes, here it is…come let's go to your ka-san

Mizumi passed this guy and her heart was beating so fast the guy turned and looked at her smiling

After that the woman and her daughter paid and left…Mizumi stood behind the counter, that guy came closer she was so scared

Mizumi: Can I help you?

The guy stood now in front of her but in the other side of the counter

"I'm Kenta…"

The all shocked

T.K: Kenta…?

Joe: This is Kenta they kept talking about?

Mizumi: I asked you if I can help you…if you don't want to buy anything then please leave

Kenta smiling: I thought you should be more polite with the customers

Mizumi: You don't wanna buy anything so you aren't…

Kenta was about to say something when Ryo entered…Mizumi felt so relief when she saw him

Mizumi: Ryo…?

Ryo: Gomen-ya I'm late…

Mizumi: It is ok…glad you are here

Ryo came closer: I will take it from here…

Mizumi left the counter and went behind, Kenta looked at her but he had to buy something and leave or else it is gonna be big problem…

_**Two hours later…**_

Mizumi was cleaning it seems that she forgot about Kenta, Ryo had left and Sato-san entered…he thanked her and after changing to her uniform she left the super market…

She walked back home…in her way she could see him standing she stopped, he saw her then smiled, she turned and walked away but he ran and stood in front of her, she was scared

Mizumi: What do you want?

Kenta: I want you to listen to me Mizumi-san

Mizumi amazed: you know my name?

Kenta smiling: I read it in your name card in the super market…does it mean…water butterfly?

Mizumi: Water fairy

Kenta: Ow I meant that…

Mizumi looked at him with kinda suspicious eyes…he noticed that

Kenta: I'm Tetsua Kenta

Mizumi: Domo-ya…I'm Kudo Mizumi

Kenta: And I'm 24 years old

When he said something he stopped like he is waiting her replay she replied

Mizumi trying to be cheerful: And I'm 17

Kenta: I'm a collage student in music school

Mizumi: This is nice…

Kenta: You are in Ouran high, right? The uniform

Mizumi nodded: Yes

Kenta: I bet you are a smart student to be in good private school like that

Mizumi winked many times then hardly smiled she isn't that smart in her studies special in physics

Mizumi: No, I'm not that smart…

Kenta looked amazed: Ow…then how you get in this school? They need high grades in the entrance exams…!!!

Mizumi little nervous: Well…

Kenta smiled: Your father is paying

Mizumi blushed: Kinda…

Kenta: This is weird, if your family is rich why you are working as a part tome job?

Mizumi: We aren't rich and…I even don't know you so…excuse me I've to go

She wanted to walk but again he ran and stood in front of her

Kenta: Wait, wait…I didn't tell you what I wanted to tell you

Mizumi: Please make it quickly I've to go home now

Kenta took a breath then opened his eyes and gave her a serious looks

Kenta: I want you to go out with me and be my girlfriend

Mizumi opened her eyes shocked, the all shocked as well

Miyako: Asking her out?

Davis: This is Kenta that her mom and Ryo-san mentioned before…maybe it is true and Mizumi is cheating on you Taichi

Sora: Will you stop saying stupid things Davis, sure it isn't like that, her mother mentioned something about misunderstanding

Tai was confused now, they looked at Mizumi, although she is shocked but her looks were still the same cold and sweet at the same time

Kenta bowed: Onegai-shemas

Mizumi: Kenta-san…

Kenta looked up at her she was smiling

Mizumi: You seem a nice guy…but…

Kenta with shocked looks: But…?!!

Mizumi: Gomen-ya…I can't

Kenta in big shock: Why not?

Mizumi: Many reasons but the most important one…I already have someone I love

Kenta: You love someone else?

Mizumi nodded

Kenta: Love someone else

Mizumi: Gomen-ya

Kenta looked at her but this times with looks she didn't understand, they were kinda cold

Mizumi: I've to go now

She bowed her head and walked away leaving him in big shock

Mimi: Isn't this kinda cold…?

Joe: What did you want her to do? She is in love with Taichi after all

Sora: Sometimes you have to be cold in these situations or else he will keep coming to you

Matt looked at Sora with one eyebrow raised: Why? Have you been in a situation like this?

Sora smiling: Are we jealous here?

Matt blushed he crossed his arms and turned his head, they started to laugh but Tai who kept looking at Mizumi while walking back from that guy, Sakura was looking at Mizumi then at Tai

Kenta turned looking at her while walking he was angry now

Kenta: Are you sure he is serious?

Mizumi stopped but didn't turn to face him

Kenta: I bet he is a cool soccer player, with spiky hair and athletic body…wild and fights so quickly

The all looked at Tai who winked many times; it is just like Kenta said

Kenta started to walk closer: Yah sure he is cooler, cuter and more handsome than me…but is he serious about you?

The all looked at Mizumi, Kenta stopped behind her now

Mizumi herself doesn't know the answer, now their relationship isn't stable, Taichi is a jealousy type in this time they had a fight…they didn't call each other for almost two weeks…the two are so stubborn…

Kenta showed an evil smile: I'm waiting an answer?

Mizumi turned and faced him, she was smiling but Kenta knows there is an angry and scary face behind this smile

Mizumi: What I can tell you is…I believe in my own heart…

Kenta raised one eyebrow like he doesn't understand: Huh?

They didn't understand what she meant too, she bowed her head then turned and walked away

The bubble followed Mizumi who was so quiet, after short while she stopped and looked up at the building…it was her skating gym…she wanted to enter the gym but stopped…she shacked her head then turned and walked away it looks that her mind is so busy…she walked near the river then she stopped and looked down at it, there was a bridge she laid on it…Renazi appeared behind her, the people kept walking behind Mizumi without seeing Renazi who is invisible for them…

Renazi: You are ok Mizumi-sama?

Mizumi nodded

Renazi: I don't feel good about that guy…

Mizumi: Renazi

Renazi: Hai

Mizumi: No matter what happen don't help me

Renazi little worried: Demo…

Mizumi smiling: Onegai-ya…I want to solve it by myself

Renazi: What if you can't

Mizumi smiled it was so cute smile: It will work out somehow

Renazi: What if it don't work out

Mizumi: It will somehow…trust me…

Renazi signs

Mizumi kept looking at the river: Well…that doesn't scare me at all

Renazi worried: Mizumi-sama…?!!

Mizumi: I keep asking myself…will I turn 18…?

Renazi shocked, the all shocked when they heard this question

Renazi: What are you saying?

Mizumi smiling: Six months to go…

Renazi: Mizumi-sama…?

Mizumi: Will I have to break his heart?

Tai was amazed and shocked

Mimi: I don't understand what she is saying?

Sakura was trying to get a whole picture of something she heard that maybe related to Mizumi

Renazi was so worried: What are you talking about Mizumi-sama?! I really don't understand

Mizumi turned and looked at her smiling, it was cute smile but so sad

Mizumi: Never mind…but…as I told you, no matter what happens to me in this world don't ever help me…onegai-ya Renazi

Renazi was staring at Mizumi with worried looks then she bowed her head in respect

Renazi: As you wish…

Mizumi smiled then started to walk again, Renazi looked at her

Renazi: But if it comes to your life, gomen, I will protect you…

Mizumi stopped when Renazi told her that

Renazi: I will never let anyone hurts you Mizumi-sama

Mizumi smiled: Arigato-ya…

She said that then walked but again stopped

Mizumi: Renazi

Renazi: Hai

Mizumi smiled: Arigato-ya…for everything you've done for me

Renazi was so amazed, Mizumi started to walk again

Renazi: Mizumi-sama…?!!!

Matt: What did she mean by that question?

Tai opened his eyes shocked like he remembered something

**_Mizumi puts her hand on Tai's hand he looked down at her she was looking up at him smiling, it was very beautiful and warm smile_**

**_Mizumi: No matter what happen be sure you are the love of my life_**

**_Tai: What are you saying?_**

**_Mizumi just smiled then looked away Tai was amazed but he kissed her head_**

**Tai wanted to say something but he couldn't like there is some kind of force not letting him speak…**

**Everything around the bubble started move quickly but they can see what is going on outside the bubble, they saw Kenta is following her every time she finishes her work in the supermarket, it was like stalking her…after many, many times he followed her holds her hand and then pushed her in to the wall, they were shocked but everything was happing quickly they couldn't hear what they were saying but it seemed that Mizumi was trying to free herself suddenly Ryo came and punished him, that made him fall down…he pulled him from his cloths and punished him again then kicked him many time using his knee, Kenta fall down, Ryo kicked him on the stomach…a lot of blood came out from his mouth and his noise…Ryo pulled him up again by his cloths and shouted in his face then threw him down…Kenta hardly stood up then ran but he stopped and turned he shouted and said something then ran, Ryo turned and looked at Mizumi who was giving him her back and putting her hands on her face crying…he walked there and said something, she turned then hugged him he hugged her back…**

**After all that the bubble started to shake hard and everything around them turned into black, the bubble started to disappear and after it is vanished the all started to fall down…they were shouting…**


	12. Chapter Eleven

**_Spira again…_**

Matt opened his eyes then looked around him, the all were there standing in the beach again

Matt: What happened?

Sora: Did you feel it Yamato?

Matt was amazed: What do you mean?

Sora: The falling down?

Joe: We all felt the same…like we are falling down…

Kushiro: Yes these feelings showed when the crimson butterfly merged with Sakura-san

T.K: Then what? I don't remember seeing any memories

Joe: Maybe it is just like the two butterflies we found in the cave…Sakura-san is the only one who saw them

They looked at Sakura who was smiling

Sakura: Yah I saw some memories but I can't remember them well…they aren't clear in my head

The all were talking about how they can't remember anything just Tai who kept staring at the ocean, he is the only one who didn't forget what he saw…he saw her pain, it seems that she wanted him to know her more and know what hurts her but he didn't even tried to know her he felt so bad and now he wants to hug her more than any time before…now he wants to sit with her all the night only hearing her…she is the one who is always hearing him and smiling…now he wants to smile on her face while hearing her talking about herself and what she likes or dislikes…

Kushiro came near Taichi: We still have four to go

Tai looked at him he was smiling

Matt: Yup…we have this whole day and the last night

Tai: Hope we can find them quickly

Sakura came near them: We only have one to find

The all looked at Sakura shocked

Tai: What do you mean Sakura?

Miyako took out her small note and opened it: I wrote what was writing on the butterflies wings, the first one was 'family' we found it in the waterfalls…then 'friendship' we found in Hiku-san house, after that 'hobbies' and 'knowledge' we found them in the cave…the last one we found is 'pain' here on the beach…of course we shouldn't forget 'power' that merged with Sakura-san before we started the search…

T.K: That mean we found six butterflies, Kushiro-san was right…we still have four to find

Sakura: And I'm telling you we only have one to find…when the 'pain' butterfly merged in my body I saw myself in dark place and three butterflies were coming toward me I saw what was written on their wings 'courage and sacrifices', 'fears' and 'dreams and wishes'

Tai: Are you sure about it?

Sakura: Yes, I even have a lot of memories about her…you can trust me with that

Tai happily: Then we only get one to find

Mimi happily: We have all the day

Joe: We should hurry up before the midnight…as Auron-dono said if we didn't find her before three nights then Mizumi-san won't be back

They start walking again…

_**Later…**_

Miyako looked at Sakura

Miyako: Sakura-san…

Sakura looked at her: Yes

Miyako: You said three butterflies merged with you

Sakura: That's right

Miyako: One of them is Mizumi-san's fears…

Sakura nodded

Miyako: What are her fears?

They stopped walking and looked at Sakura waiting an answer…

Sakura: Well…she doesn't have much…but the most important one is…

She looked at Tai: She fears to break your heart Taichi-san

They all were amazed, Sakura continued

Sakura: She also fears that she won't turn 18 ever

They shocked just Tai, he still remember this and so worried about it

Matt: What do you mean?

Sakura: I really don't know…these three butterflies that merged with her body recently aren't clear…her memories started to be complicated now I can't understand them well…

Mimi: Does that means…Mizu afraid to die before she turns 18?

Sakura: This is how it feels

Mimi: But why…?

Sakura: I don't know but I have this feeling…something is gonna happen to her…

The all were speechless

Ken: Maybe Renazi knows something

Sakura shacked her head as no: No…she doesn't know anything…Mizumi words confused her too when she mentioned this fear to her…it is only Mizumi who knows…her own soul not even me…

Tai couldn't take this anymore…

Tai: We have to find the last butterfly…maybe then we can understand what is going on…

They agreed with him, this is the only thing they can do now…

_**Three hours later,**_

They are walking now inside a forest…they have only six hours to get the last butterfly or else Mizumi is gonna vanish…T.K noticed something…

T.K: Isn't that a mountain?

He said that then ran, Davis ran after him…Tai could see a mountain

Tai: Yes T.K is right…

They quickly walked till they get out from the forest and found themselves in front of long bath takes deep in the mountain…

Sakura: This place…I have feelings I've been here before…

They looked at her

Sora: You've been here before?

Sakura: Just feelings…but…there is something deep inside is…

Her eyes turned blank like someone is controlling her

Sakura: I must go there…someone is waiting for me…

She started to walk, they were so confused

Tai: Who is calling you?

Sakura still walking: I don't know…but I must go…I must go quickly…someone is waiting for me

She kept walking and the rest walked after her…

Mimi: Let's hope the butterfly is calling her…

Sora: Yes…it is only one butterfly and we can get Mizu back


	13. FINAL chapter

_**After long time walking,**_

While walking the rocks started to be in strange shapes and colors and the air became so heavy…

Hikari: The atmosphere here is strange and creepy

Kushiro carried a strange shaped rock: The rocks are strange; I never saw something like this before

Matt looked at Sakura: Can you tell us what is this place Sakura-san?

Sakura was still walking like someone is controlling her: I know I've been here but I don't know what is this place…I should go I should hurry up…

She kept walking and they are following her until she stopped in front of small temple

Joe: A temple?

Miyako: It looks so creepy if you ask me

Sakura looked at Miyako with upset looks: Don't say that you should respect this place it is the sacred ground

Miyako felt about her angry aura

Mimi: Don't be mad like this Sakura, she didn't mean it

Sakura looked at the temple: This is the 'Bodai Temple'

Joe, Kushiro, Miyako, Sora and Ken opened their eyes shocked: WHAT?!!!

Taichi, Yamato, T.K, Kari, Mimi and Davis didn't know this place

Joe: 'Bodai Temple' you said? But…is it really exists?

Sakura was still looking at this old temple: Yes it is the sacred temple the 'Bodai Temple'

Kushiro: Aren't we in Spira…? What happened? Isn't this temple located in our world?

Sakura: This is no longer Spira no longer your world…it is the world in between

They were confused now

Tai: What is this place?

Joe took a breath: It is the temple that located in Mount. Osore or Mount Fear

They shocked

Tai: You mean….?!!

Joe: Yes…it is said the dead should come to this temple to cross to the other side…

Kushiro: It is believed that the Sanzu River is behind this temple

Mimi: Sanzu River?

Matt: Isn't it the river that the dead should cross to go to the afterlife?

Joe: Yes…they should carry with them six coins so that they can cross, the Japanese people believed that the dead person will cross after the seventh day of his death or else he will be lost

Sora: Lost like Sakura-san souls

Joe: Yes

Davis: Then what…? Now she can't cross to the afterlife?

Joe: It is said that once the lost soul find this temple and carry six coins then it can cross to the afterlife

Kari looked at Sakura: It means you finally can cross and rest in peace Sakura-san

They were talking but Sakura's mind isn't with them

Sakura: I must go, someone needs me there…

Sakura walked to the gate which opened wide like welcoming her…she entered and they followed her…the temple was as expected from outside is so old there weren't any room just big room and in the end there was a door taking to the other of the temple…

Mimi: Just this…? It is only an old temple…I thought I may see beautiful statues or iron maiden waiting for the dead…nothing but dust…

They walked outside through the other door, when they get out they found themselves in big square of nothing but dirt and in front of them there was big red shrine gate…it was so huge, no one from outside the temple can expect this huge door is located behind this old simple temple…

Matt: Wow, what huge shrine gate…

Davis: We are like toys in front of it

Kari felt uneasy: Behind this shrine…I…I can feel something heavy…

Then they heard the butterfly bell they looked around them then saw a crimson butterfly is flaying toward the shrine gate they shocked

Tai: The last butterfly…

The shrine gate started to open…they ran toward it, but it was too late, the butterfly flew inside and then the gate closed…Tai ran toward it tying to open it but it didn't move an inch, he gets angry and started to hit the door and kick it

Tai: MIZU, NO….NO…OPEN THIS DAMN GATE…OPEN IT

Matt and Joe came and pulled him back

Joe: You need to calm down

Tai freed himself from their arms and looked at them angry

Tai: Calm down…?! You want me to calm down…?! We don't have enough time…only 45 minutes...if I don't do anything Mizumi is gonna vanish forever…

Matt: Because that you need to calm down to think clearly being angry won't help but to lose more time

While they were fighting Kushiro went to the gate and examined it…then he walked to the right side of the gate and saw a hole in a shape of butterfly…

Kushiro: What is this?

Sakura: They key

Kushiro looked behind him, Sakura was standing there, he noticed that her eyes in no longer blue and when she talked to him there are no dimples his heart started to beat so fast he knew they don't have enough time Mizumi is really started to vanish

Kushiro: Key…?

Sakura: Yes…I'm pretty sure it is hidden inside the temple…we must find it

Kushiro shacked his head as yes, he noticed that even her voice has changed that really get him so worried…

Kushiro looked at his friends they were arguing he knew he has to stop them now; he quickly walked between Tai and Matt and stood between the two

Kushiro: No time for fighting we have now less than 40 minutes…we should find the key

Tai amazed: Key?! Which key?

Kushiro: A butterfly shaped key…we should insert it inside the hole in the gate right side

He pointed at that hole they saw it

Kushiro: We need to hurry up no time left to argue…Mizumi-san won't ever lose time by fighting sure you know that Taichi…

Tai didn't say anything he agrees with Kushiro

Davis: Where should we start looking Kushiro-san?

Sakura: The temple…

Miyako: But that temple is empty nothing is there

Sakura: The walls…

Matt: Break the walls you mean?

Sakura shacked her head as no: No…of course we shouldn't break the walls…we can't…this is a sacred place we shouldn't ever harm it…

She started to walk toward the temple

Davis: If she wasn't dead and wasn't in Mizu-s body I would really kill her

They walked after Sakura inside the temple…they looked around them, as Miyako said and as what they saw it is empty nothing is there and there are no rooms…Sakura walked toward one of the walls and started to wipe the dust until something started to show on it…it was a board Sakura pushed it inside…they came near her

Davis: Is a secret bath will be opened now?

They waited for short period but nothing happened

Mimi: Is it broken?

Sakura closed her eyes: Zen…Soto…san

She opened her eyes then they heard something is moving

Kari: The wall is moving

They walked back; the wall started to move backward then after short while it stopped and a secret path appeared behind this wall, Sakura walked inside and the rest walked after her, this was a path inside a dark cave, Joe used a lighter and some papers to start a fire, Kushiro and Matt did the same and by that they could see clearly and started to walk

Davis: how did you know there is a secret path here and how did you the passwords?

Sakura: I just know…they are in my memories and I don't know why…I told you I have feelings I've been here before…

After a while they saw a hole in the cave wall, slowly they entered it, it was so small hole…there they could see Japanese dolls stand, it is contains of three stands, in the first one there is small black Japanese carriages and some gifts, in the second stand there were four girls wearing mikos kimono the red and white one the upper stand they saw only one doll was sitting, this doll was wearing beautiful white kimono and on it there were beautiful draws of sakura flowers…her hair was full of beautiful Japanese hair accessories for geisha and maiko…

Mimi: Wow so beautiful dolls

Miyako: I love the dolls stand so much

Sora noticed something about the upper stand doll…she walked closer

Sora: Anu…guys…this doll…

Tai and the rest came closer

Sora: This doll…it…

Tai shocked, he quickly picked it and looked at it closely

Tai: Mizumi…

Matt shocked: It resembles Mizumi so much

Sora: The blue eyes, the brown hair, the smile and these dimples…

Davis: Ow my god, did Mizumi turned into a doll?!!!!

Joe: This can't be

Sakura: Calm down…it is only a doll that resembles Mizumi-sama

They looked at her amazed

Kushiro: Sama…?!!!

Sakura didn't answer; she just walked to the stand then opened one of the gift boxes in the first stand then took out a rock in a butterfly shape

Sakura: We don't have enough time…let's go

She was about to leave but she turned looking at Taichi smiling

Sakura: You can keep it…the doll…

She smiled then went outside, the all were amazed Tai felt his heart is beating so fast

Matt: let's hurry up

They agreed and quickly followed Sakura…

_**The Shrine Gate…**_

Sakura walked to the right side of the gate…she looked at the butterfly

Sakura: Soon…I will be there…

They were confused and didn't understand what she was talking about, Sakura inserted the butterfly inside the hole…once they are united the huge shrine gates started to spread…

Tai: Mizumi is out there…let's go

They crossed the gate and saw that they are in long dark corridor and they could see a light is coming from the other side…they started to run but then they could hear the last butterfly bell

Miyako: Did you hear that?

T.K: The butterfly, the last one…

Ken: the voice is coming from the other side

Before the walk they saw the butterfly is flaying toward them…Sakura walked toward it until the two are now face to face…they came closer and wanted to read what was written on its wings but nothing was there…the butterfly merged with Sakura's body and once they are merged everything turned into bright light…

_**After that…**_

Tai slowly started to wake up so the rest too…he slowly stood up and looked around him, he was in dark shore and in front of him there was huge river, the all were standing next to him now…it was so quit all what they could hear was the water voice, the moon was sending some of its rays so they could see…

Davis: What happened…? Where are we…?

But before anyone answers they saw a girl was standing in front of them but close to the river, she was wearing black and gold kimono…she was looking at them smiling…Tai wanted to walk closer but the girl raised her hand like stopping him

"There is huge unseen wall between me and you…you can't walk any closer than this" she said smiling…they were amazed her accent is the same of Sakura's accent

Tai: Who are you…?

She smiled: I can't believe you didn't recognize me Taichi-san

The all opened their eyes shocked

Sora: Sakura-san?!

The girl smiled she walked closer, she was no longer in Mizumi's body, she is in her body now, gets long black hair and black eyes she was so beautiful woman

Sakura: Thank you for everything…thank you for leading me to this place, thank you so much

She raised her head smiling

Tai felt about sharp pain in his heart he came closer: Where is Mizumi? What happened to her? What happened to her body?

Sora was about to cry: Don't tell me…we are late…?

Sakura looked away sadly Tai wanted to walk closer but the wall stopped him he was so angry

Tai: Talk to me…tell me where is she? Where is Mizumi?

Sakura looked at them she was hardly and painfully trying to smile

Sakura: It is over

The all opened their eyes shocked

Tai: What do you mean?

Sakura: From the very beginning Mizumi-hime-sama…had died

Tai opened his eyes shocked: What are you saying? No…it can't be

Matt: Auron asked us to find her memories before the third night…we are in time now

Tai: Where is she?

Kushiro: Who are you? You keep calling her Mizumi-sama from the moment we arrived to this temple

Sakura smiled: Because I just get my memories back…

They were amazed

Tai: I don't get it…I don't understand what you are talking about

Sakura: I used to be a miko in this temple…but I fall in love…the love for a miko is like a poison can kill her…I tried hard to stop and ignore these feelings but it was impossible…so we decided to keep our love a secret but we weren't careful and made a big mistake… the monks found out and they punished me…the punishment was that my soul should be locket in this temple and never allowed to cross to the afterlife until the sacred soul allows me to cross as her companion and her maid…they locket me in that cave inside the temple walls…no one knew I was there…when I died the buried my body and threw my ashes in that forest where we first met…it is said to be a sacred forest where it locks the punished souls and never let them go…when Mizumi arrived I could sense that she her life flame is so small…she knew she was about to die…she said it…she was afraid of not being 18…she knew all about the souls eater…he came to the living world every 1080 years and search for sacred blood and souls and Mizumi is the only one with sacred soul…she knew her time had came…she knew all along…I kept waiting for her for almost 500 years…but…I never wanted to die…but she didn't expect that the soul eater will come to the living world before its time…she wasn't prepared…he couldn't eat her soul…she only trusted me to bring her memories back while waiting for me here…

Joe: if that is true then why we went through all the troubles to get her memories back?

Sakura: She lost her memories when her soul left the body and she wants them back she said she doesn't forget anything from her previous life

Tai felt like his tears are like rivers on his cheeks, he wiped them away

Tai: I can't believe all this…I don't believe in these stupid things…

Sakura: I know it is hard to believe but it is the truth

Tai angry: NO, NO…NO…IT CAN'T BE…MIZU…MIZU CAN'T BE DEAD LIKE THAT

"Taichi…"

The all shocked when they heard her soft voice…he raised his head and saw her…she was behind Sakura and behind her four priests…she was wearing the same kimono as the doll in Taichi's hand, the all shocked…

Tai crying: Mizu…Mizu…

Sora: Mi-chan…

Mimi crying: Why you are in her side…come here Mizumi

Mizumi smiled: Here I where belong now

They shocked…Mizumi walked closer Sakura bowed and walked behind her…now Mizumi and Taichi are face to face…

Tai crying: I want you back Mizumi…come back to me…

Mizumi didn't say one word; some tears fall down on her cheeks

Mizumi: Taichi…there is one butterfly I won't take with me…

Tai: What?

Mizumi: I want you to have it…it is ours…you and me only…can I trust you with it?

Tai: I said I want you not a butterfly Mizu…

Mizumi: I never wanted to leave you Taichi…it happened quickly…I'm so sorry… when…

A lot of tears started to fall down on her cheeks; she was crying hard, this is the first time they see her crying like this

Tai: Mizumi

Mizumi looked at him trying hard to smile: When you said 'I love you Mizumi' for the first time my heart was shattering…I wanted to turn you down and refuse you because I don't want to end like this…I knew I would die…I knew I may never turn 18 and would leave you and break your heart but I couldn't…I'm sorry I couldn't do it…I broke your heart and that was most of my fears… so promise me you will get over with me…

Tai angry: NO, NO…I'M NOT OVER WITH YOU…I'M NOT OVER WITH YOU…I LOVE YOU DAMN IT I LOVE YOU….

He started to hit the walls

Tai: I want you back…I want you back…

He stopped and looked at her crying, his friends behind him were crying as well

Tai: If you can't be here with me then…take me with you Mizu…please…take me with you

Mizumi crying: I can't…you are alive Taichi…live your life

Tai: NO…I WANNA BE WITH YOU…WHA DO YOU THINK MY LIFE WILL LOOK LIKE WITHOUT YOU…?

Mizumi crying: Gomen-ya…I can't…please just live your life…do it for me…

Tai: I love you

Mizumi: I know that…I love you too…

Mizumi smiled then looked at the rest, she bowed her head

Mizumi: You were the greatest friends a person can ever have…arigato-ya for everything

She raised her head she was crying

Matt was trying to hold his tears: Can't we do something? It can't end like this…

Mizumi smiling: It is already over…there is nothing to do…arigato-ya…Yamato…

She looked at Sora and Mimi: Sora, Mimi-chan…I'm so glad I had you two as my best friends we spent a lot of great and fun time together…I won't ever forget them

Mimi turned she was crying: BAKA…BAAAAKAAAAA

Sora crying: I hate you

Mizumi smiled, and then she looked at Davis, Miyako, T.K and Kari

Mizumi: Davis…thank you for that vegetarian ramen you made for me…

Davis crying: I will make you one and leave it at night…you can come and get it

Mizumi smiled

Mizumi: Miyako-chan…that time when we got lost in digital world for two nights…I really enjoyed being with you…and…thank you for that beautiful card you made for me in my 17th birthday…

Miyako crying: I will keep making you one in your birthday every year…I promise

Mizumi: Arigato-ya

Then she looked at T.K

Mizumi: I read all your novel…it was so great Takeru…I love it…I'm pretty sure Taichi will love it but just tell him the summery…

T.K tried to laugh but his tears kept coming: In every novel I write I will write short summery for him…

Mizumi: you would be great writer…and Hikari-chan

She looked at Kari who was crying hard

Kari: You promised me Mizumi-san…you promised me to be…

Mizumi: Gomen-ya…but I'm pretty sure Taichi will bring for you a sister in low better than me, sure she is gonna love you so much…and…I sent you an e-mail before going to the digital world I want you to read it…

Hikari: Hai…

Mizumi looked at Joe: Joe-senpai…arigato for all the studying time with me…I passed my high school thank to you

Joe took his glasses and wiped some tears: Don't mention it…

Mizumi looked at Kushiro: Arigato-ya Kushiro-kun for all the great time we spent together to think and analyses stuff…you know you can show Mimi-chan that chart we made about her personality

Kushiro trying not to cry: Yah…pray for me not to get killed

Mizumi smiled she looked at Matt again: Yamato-kun, take care about my friend…Sora would be good wife

Matt smiled: Yah I know…

Mizumi: Promise me to take care about her…

Matt: I promise you…

Mizumi looked at Ken

Mizumi: Ken…I taught you everything you wanted to know from me…and as last thing I can teach you…I passed my Sharingan to you

Ken opened his eyes shocked: Sharingan…?

Mizumi: Yes…and some of the crimson power…I know you would need them sometimes

Ken: Why me?

Mizumi: The dark seed within your body is originally made of my own blood…yours is the only one is made by my blood…so you are the only one who is able to use the Sharingan…sorry I didn't take your permission to do that but I had to do it…when the soul eater attacked I quickly passed it to you…I know you will use it for good

Ken: I promise you

Mizumi smiled: Ow…can you say good bye to Cody for me…

Miyako crying: I will

Mizumi: Arigato-ya

Mizumi looked behind them smiling: Renazi

They turned and saw Renazi was standing there

Renazi: How could you do that?

Mizumi: it happened

Renazi: What about your parents?

Mizumi: There is a letter in my bedside drawer a pink one…can you please put it in a place they can see it…

Renazi bowed her head: Hai…

Mizumi kept looking at her, she didn't raise her head, Mizu knew Renazi is crying

Mizumi: Arigato-ya for everything you've for me Renazi…you are the best partner and friend I can ever have…I'm really proud of being with a warrior like you

Renazi looked at her crying: Hai….hai…

Sakura came closer to Mizumi

Sakura: Time to leave Mizumi-hime-sama

Mizumi smiled, she shacked her head as yes…then she looked at Taichi

Mizumi: Taichi…

Her tears keep coming more and more whenever she looked at him

Mizumi: Thank you for making me the happiest girl ever…you made feel so beautiful and so happy…I wouldn't ever replace with anyone…and…sorry for hiding some stuff because I didn't want you to be sad and mad at me…but be sure I never and will never love anyone like how much I love you…

Tai puts his hand on the wall she puts her on the wall too

Tai: Then don't go…

Mizumi crying: I can't…this isn't in my hands…

Tai looked down

Mizumi: promise you will go on…please promise me

Tai looked at her: This is hard Mizu…it is so hard

Mizumi: You are strong enough to go through it

Tai: No…

Mizumi: Please…promise me

Tai: I love you

Mizumi: I love you too…I love you so much…

She bowed her head: Arigato-ya

Then she walked back crying, she bowed for the last time

Mizumi: Arigato-ya…

She looked at Renazi smiling: Make sure they get back

Renazi: Hai…

Mizumi: Good bye…

She turned and started to walk toward the river, Sakura and the four monks were walking behind her…Tai's heart was beating so fast

Tai: MIZU…MIZU…come back…please…

He sat on his knees crying…the doll was still in his hand, Mimi turned and ran toward the wall

Mimi crying: I HATE YOU BAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Sora crying: MIZUMI…

She sat down crying so the rest…Renazi was trying hard to keep her teas but it was impossible

Renazi: Good bye…Mizumi-hime-sama

They saw Mizumi and Sakura entered beautiful boat hanged in its front small lamp then two monks ride in the back and two in the front…it starts sailing…Tai looked at it…his heart can't take this anymore the most person he loves is leaving forever…

Miyako: Is she really gone?

Davis: Yes…she is gone without even…preparing us for this moment

Tai was still sitting on his knees looking at the doll, Joe looked at Matt who was busy calm Sora and Mimi…he signs then walked to Taichi…

Joe: Taichi…she left…

Tai raised his head and looked at the river, nothing was there now but the moon rays on the dark river…

Tai in low tone: Mizumi…

Joe helped him to stand up: We should leave now

Tai: No…I'm not leaving…I wanna stay here and wait for her

Joe: Don't be stupid she is gone…

Tai: No she isn't

Joe: Yes she had gone Taichi…

Tai didn't say anything some tears fall down without any voice…then they heard the bell of the crimson butterfly…the all raised their heads looking for it…they saw it flying toward them

Kushiro: The last butterfly Mizumi-san talked about…

The butterfly flew toward Tai, he looked at it, they all came closer and saw something was written on its wings (Love) in the right wing and (Taichi) in the other wing…the butterfly slowly merged with Tai…he opened his eyes

Joe: Taichi…?!

Miyako: What is it?

Tai just smiled: Yah…of course I do remember these moments…Mizu…these are…ours…only us…

Renazi smiled then she looked at the river 'I hope you can cross it safely Mizumi-sama…I promise to take care about them'

_**Three months later…Odaiba city,**_

Tai was standing in front of a big river…the strong cold wind was playing with his wild spiky brown hair…his hands were inside his blue long jacket…he kept looking at the river, it was reflect the orange color of the sunset…three months had passed now…Renazi did what Mizumi asked her, her parents found the pink letter which was a suicide letter written on it (Ka-chan, tu-san, oba-chan, Ji-chan…all of you thank you for taking care of me…and I'm sorry to cause you pain…good bye)…they knew she had suicide from the letter but they didn't understand why, they tried to talk with Taichi but since the incident he didn't talk a lot…they lost hope and made a funeral for her…

Taichi was looking down at the river when he noticed someone was standing down in front of it…he walked closer he was standing up in a bridge…he looked down and saw a girl was wearing simple white kimono and her brown hair was dancing because of the strong wind…he could see something was in the end of her neck…it was like a tattoo of a butterfly…he opened his eyes shocked, Mizumi has a birth mark on her neck on a butterfly shape…

Tai: MIZU…MIZU…

But the girl didn't turn…he quickly ran and went down…when he arrived he didn't find anyone, he looked around him but no one was there…he ran along the river looking for her but he didn't find her…he was breathing fast and some tears fall down on his cheeks…he took a breath then stood straight and looked at the river…he thought this is all his imagination because he misses her so much

Tai: Mizumi…

He took out the doll and looked at it…

Tai: Will I be able to see you again?

He hugged the doll some tears fall down on it…but what Taichi didn't noticed that the smiley face of this doll had changed into a sad face and some tears fall down from its eyes…

The End


End file.
